<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La felicidad cuesta tan solo $25 by xJustMeowx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992140">La felicidad cuesta tan solo $25</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJustMeowx/pseuds/xJustMeowx'>xJustMeowx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Jackals como banda, Comprar saludos de artistas, Komori es el mejor primo, M/M, Slow Blues, band au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJustMeowx/pseuds/xJustMeowx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>&gt;&gt;Motoya: (enlace: Saludo de Miya Atsumu - Vocalista de los Black Jackals)</p><p>¿Miya Atsumu? ¿Black Jackals? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué Komori le regalaría un saludo de un artista que a Sakusa ni siquiera le interesaba?</p><p>&gt;&gt;Sakusa: ?</p><p>&gt;&gt;Motoya: esto es por capricho mío :D Atsumu nunca falla en sacar sonrisas. Te gustará.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Sakusa: .</p><p>Día 5: Band AU - SakuAtsuFluffWeek 2021</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implícito: KuroKen, Mención: OsaSuna, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La felicidad cuesta tan solo $25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ya no voy a trabajar para los Adlers, Wakatoshi-kun”.</p><p>“Oh. Entiendo”.</p><p>El celular de Sakusa vibró, interrumpiendo el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Vio la pantalla. Otro mensaje de Komori: “escucha, escucha, escucha”. Sakusa estaba acostumbrado a recibir sus mensajes, pero conforme su cumpleaños se acercaba, el nombre de su primo era lo que más predominaba en su bandeja de mensajes. </p><p>Tal como se lo había esperado: Komori le compartía una vez más enlaces de canciones de un grupo llamado Black Jackals; lo había estado haciendo desde hacía un mes. Sakusa les había dado una oportunidad y escuchó un par de canciones. Reconoció la melodía. La música de esa banda era reproducida en los pasillos de su universidad, sobre todo en época de exámenes, para que tanto estudiantes y profesores se relajaran. Género Slow Blues. Funcionaba.</p><p>Sakusa la consideraba música ambiental perfecta, pero no era música que escucharía en sus ratos libres. Él prefería algo más activo y dinámico como el rock alternativo. Justamente por eso le sorprendía que música de esa naturaleza fuera del agrado de Komori, considerando que este era un ser hiperactivo, a quien le pegaría más la música disco, pop o hasta música metal.</p><p>Gracias por darme más música que puedo escuchar cuando estudio, pensó Sakusa. En cambio, solo envió un emoji de pulgar arriba y volvió a enfocarse en tomar apuntes.</p><p>Komori fue a recogerlo cuando las clases de ambos culminaron. No siempre la pasaban juntos; esto de encontrarse en la universidad solo sucedía cuando estaban bordeando el mes de cumpleaños de Sakusa. Komori tenía una fijación con eso. Al parecer, era imperdonable que Sakusa siempre pasara sus cumpleaños encerrado en su habitación, “solo y triste”.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres que te regale por tu cumpleaños? —dijo Komori cuando ambos caminaban rumbo al departamento de Sakusa.</p><p>—Un poco de tranquilidad, sería bueno.</p><p>—Aburrido —dijo Komori, rodando los ojos—. Estoy preguntando en serio.</p><p>—Un libro está bien.</p><p>Komori detuvo sus pasos y se giró en torno a Sakusa, bloqueándole el camino y haciendo que se detuviera también.</p><p>—No quiero que sea un regalo cualquiera. ¡Cumples 25!</p><p>—¿Y? —inquirió Sakusa.</p><p>—Es una edad importante.</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>—Porque ya estás a medio camino de los treinta.</p><p>Sakusa suspiró y lo pasó de largo. Ya suficiente era tener que lidiar con ser el mayor de su clase y de estar en el primer semestre a esa edad. </p><p>Komori no tardó en alcanzarlo. Cruzaron la pista, cada vez acercándose a la calle de destino. Sakusa se colocó el auricular derecho y reprodujo su playlist favorito. Dejó su oído izquierdo libre por si acaso.</p><p>—¿Estás escuchando a los Adlers? —Komori rompió el silencio. Sakusa asintió—. Prefiero a los Black Jackals.</p><p>Sakusa sonrió.</p><p>—No es como si ambas bandas tocaran el mismo género. Te pueden gustar ambas. Aunque si me lo preguntas, que a ti te guste escuchar “música de ambiente” es raro.</p><p>—Los Jackals no tocan música de ambiente. Es Slow Blues.</p><p>—Bueno, a parte de ti, no he conocido a alguien que los tenga como grupo favorito —dijo Sakusa encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>—Esta juventud solo escucha reggaeton o música pop genérica —dijo Komori negando con la cabeza—. Sé que la gente no los toma en serio, pero las sesiones improvisadas en su estudio son asombrosas. Aunque quizá yo esté siendo un poco parcial… —soltó una risa mientras se sobaba el cuello—. Digamos que soy compañero de clase del novio del hermano gemelo del vocalista.</p><p>Sakusa arrugó la nariz. Eso le había sonado a un “conozco al amigo, del amigo del amigo…”. Al menos ahora entendía el porqué Komori defendía a esa banda.</p><p>—Me invitaron a estar presente en una de sus sesiones de grabación. Y, hombre, nunca antes me había reído tanto. Son geniales —dijo Komori, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa.</p><p>—¿Te consideras un “poco” parcial cuando andas de amiguitos con ellos? Claro, claro —le increpó Sakusa.</p><p>—Como si no fuera esa tu situación con Ushiwaka —Komori le sacó la lengua.</p><p>Sakusa rodó los ojos. Había olvidado lo inmadura que era la rama familiar del lado de su madre.</p><p>—Si no se trata de negocios, no vale la pena dirigirle la palabra —precisó Sakusa.</p><p>—Vaya. Si así es tu trato con tu mejor amigo, no quiero saber cómo tratas a tus enemigos —se burló Komori, aprovechando para estirarse apenas estuvieron frente al edificio en cuestión. Sakusa frunció el ceño; abrió la boca, para argumentar quién sabía qué; ni él tenía idea. Komori le interrumpió—: Bien, Kiyoomi. Ya te estaré haciendo llegar tu regalo de cumpleaños. Acabo de iluminarme. ¡Adiós!</p><p>Komori le sacudió la mano en despedida, se dio media vuelta y se fue de allí.</p><p>Sakusa parpadeó.</p><p>“¿Acabo de iluminarme?”. Oh, oh. Esa no era buena señal. Sin embargo, tendría que esperar una semana, hasta el día de su cumpleaños, para saber qué bendita idea se le habría ocurrido a su primo.</p>
<hr/><p>El 20 de marzo llegó.</p><p>Sakusa frunció el ceño al despertar: no había mensajes de Komori acumulados en su celular. ¿Hasta qué hora tendría que esperar para saber cuál sería el bendito regalo del que le había hablado? Decidió mejor no pensar en eso.</p><p>Continuó con su día: recibió saludos de sus padres, tíos y de sus antiguos senpais de la preparatoria a la que asistió, fue al gimnasio, se permitió comer comida grasienta, hizo un poco de tarea y luego, se sentó en su cama con su laptop en su regazo mientras veía el video-resumen del último concierto de los Adlers. No podía evitarlo; tenía que ver si todo había estado organizado de manera apropiada.</p><p>Hubo orden, el concierto duró las respectivas tres horas, no hubo incidentes, y debajo del video figuraban comentarios positivos de los fanáticos. Bien.</p><p>—Me alegra —pronunció Sakusa al comprobar que el nuevo manager de los Adlers estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Si se hubiera quedado con ellos, este 10 de marzo cumpliría seis años trabajando para los Adlers. De seguro que la banda hubiera escalado aún más alto.</p><p>Sacudió su cabeza. No era momento de pensar en eso.</p><p>Eran las 10:00 p.m. Ya no tenía más planes, así que decidió dormir. Su cumpleaños no era la gran cosa. En cambio, sus planes se frustraron en cuanto su celular vibró y al prender la pantalla vio que Komori acababa de enviarle un mensaje: </p><p>&gt;&gt;Motoya: ¡Feliz cumpleaños al mejor primo del mundo mundial!</p><p>Sakusa bufó. Por fin.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Sakusa: Pensé que ya se había dejado de decir mundo mundial desde hace tiempo.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Motoya: ¡No arruines mi saludo! Esta vez no te compré nada físico, pero sé que apreciarás el detalle :D</p><p>Mmm. Sospechoso.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Sakusa: ¿Qué es?</p><p>&gt;&gt;Motoya: Un mega regalo de $150 y otro regalo decente de $25.</p><p>¿Eh? </p><p>$25 dólares era un precio razonable. Conocía de muchas tarjetas de cumpleaños bien producidas que costaban ese monto; también así costaba una suscripción mensual a alguna plataforma de streaming; o bien un vale de regalo para comprar un libro en su librería favorita. Por otro lado, ¿qué regalo virtual podría costar $150? ¿Se trataría de algo ilegal? ¿Komori había perdido la cabeza?</p><p>&gt;&gt;Sakusa: tengo miedo.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Motoya: ¡te encantarán! ¡Ya mismo te los envío!</p><p>El corazón de Sakusa le comenzó a latir de manera acelerada. En ese punto recordaba por qué odiaba las sorpresas. Ojalá no fuera nada ilegal.</p><p>Esperó y esperó. A los 5 minutos, Komori le volvió a enviar un mensaje, esta vez adjuntando un enlace:</p><p>&gt;&gt;Motoya: Saludo de Ushijima Wakatoshi (Vocalista de los Adlers) - $150</p><p>—¿Saludo?</p><p>Oh. Ahora lo recordaba. La plataforma “Cameo”, ¿sería? En dicha plataforma, se podían comprar saludos de famosos por una determinada suma de dinero. Sakusa había escuchado que el saludo más caro de un artista japonés llegaba a los $1,200. Ridículo.</p><p>¿$150, por un saludo de Ushijima? Le sorprendía que Ushijima se hubiera prestado para un negocio así. Al margen de ello, esa probablemente sería la única manera que Sakusa tenía para contactarlo.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Sakusa: ¿qué órgano de tu cuerpo has tenido que vender para comprarme esto?</p><p>&gt;&gt;Motoya: ¡Te dije que te convirtieras en gamer! ¡Se gana bien! ¡MI mejor amigo Kodzuken te lo puede garantizar!</p><p>Sakusa se acarició el entrecejo. Komori sí que lo podía sacar de sus cabales. Ignoró esa “sugerencia” —Komori bien sabía que Sakusa era malísimo en los videojuegos y que por eso los odiaba— y se centró en el detalle. Porque era un gran detalle.</p><p>Sus dedos le temblaron un segundo, pero decidió tragarse su orgullo y escribir lo que realmente pensaba:</p><p>&gt;&gt;Sakusa: gracias, Motoya. Lo aprecio. Mucho.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Motoya: lo sé, lo sé; por eso te lo compré. Pero aguarda un poco, vaquero. Falta el otro.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Motoya: Saludo de Miya Atsumu (Vocalista de los Black Jackals) - $25</p><p>¿Miya Atsumu? ¿Black Jackals? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué Komori le regalaría un saludo de un artista que a Sakusa ni siquiera le interesaba?</p><p>&gt;&gt;Sakusa: ?</p><p>&gt;&gt;Motoya: esto es por capricho mío :D Atsumu nunca falla en sacar sonrisas. Te gustará.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Sakusa: .</p><p>&gt;&gt;Motoya: LOL. ¡Solo acepta mis regalos!</p><p>&gt;&gt;Sakusa: ok. Gracias.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Motoya: ¡luego me cuentas cuál preferiste!</p><p>Sakusa apagó su laptop y la colocó sobre su escritorio. Se cambió de ropa y se cepilló los dientes. Regresó a su cama y se recostó de pecho al colchón, cubriéndose con la sábana hasta la cabeza. Sostuvo el celular entre sus manos y con su pulgar temblándole, pudo presionar el botón de “reproducir” del video que más ansiedad le causaba.</p><p>De primer plano, se veía a Ushijima, sentado, espalda recta y con sus dedos entrelazados en posición de hombre de negocios; iba vestido con una camisa azul. De fondo solo se apreciaba una pared blanca.</p><p>—Sakusa Kiyoomi, feliz cumpleaños —Sakusa sintió su corazón acelerarse al volver a escuchar esa voz tan profunda. Lo hizo regresar varios años atrás, justamente el día en el que se conocieron—. Es bueno volver a escuchar de ti. Espero que hayas tenido un día productivo. Espero de igual manera que tu familia y tú gocen de buena salud, que seas feliz con lo que sea que estés haciendo ahora, y que no te arrepientas de ninguna decisión que hayas tomado. Oh, cierto. Mis compañeros Kageyama y Hoshiumi también te envían sus saludos. Un abrazo y gracias por apoyarnos.</p><p>La pantalla se tornó negra.</p><p>Sakusa parpadeó. </p><p>¿Eso era... todo? Ni siquiera lo sintió como un saludo “diseñado” para él. Se sintió un poco genérico, o como si hubiera recibido por equivocación un saludo para otra persona. Pero no había error: ese “Sakusa Kiyoomi” inicial era la prueba.</p><p>Un sabor amargo invadió sus papilas gustativas. Independientemente de que ese saludo pudiera valer o no esos $150, ¿ese era todo el saludo que podía recibir de un viejo amigo? Un poco distante, ¿no? Bueno, no debía tomárselo tan personal. Porque incluso si ambos hubieran seguido en contacto, Ushijima le hubiera saludado tal como lo había hecho en el video. </p><p>Sería mejor no pensarlo mucho y echarse a dormir.</p><p>Sakusa estaba a punto de apagar su celular, cuando vio el enlace de $25 dólares reluciendo en la pantalla. Suspiró. Ya no había nada que pudiera decepcionarlo aún más a esas alturas, considerando que ni expectativas tenía con respecto al tal Miya Atsumu.</p><p>Lo reprodujo sin más.</p><p>Sus facciones se relajaron al ver que la locación era un elegante estudio de grabación, con una cabina detrás. Un tipo de ojos almendra, cabello teñido y vestido con ropa casual —camisa negra y un buzo gris— se encontraba sentado en un sofá frente a la cámara. Se llegaba a ver que una guitarra estaba apoyada en su regazo.</p><p>Bueno, debía reconocerlo: ese tipo era atractivo y sin hacer nada más que sonreír en los primeros segundos, de él se desprendía altas dosis de carisma. Ya era más de lo que Sakusa se había podido esperar por unos $25.</p><p>—Está grabando. Puedes comenzar —se escuchó un susurro que provenía detrás de esa cámara.</p><p>El tal Atsumu asintió.</p><p>—Sakusa Kiyoomi, ¿eh? Mmm, mejor te llamaré Omi-kun —dijo Atsumu. El ceño le pulsó a Sakusa. Se iba a lanzar a corregirlo, pero reparó que era solo un video grabado y no una trasmisión en vivo; se mordió la lengua. Continuó mirando—: ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Me dijeron por ahí que siempre pasas tus cumpleaños, y cito textualmente, “solo y triste”; adivino, ¿introvertido? El bobo de mi hermano también es así y se queja todo el tiempo de que no lo entiendo.</p><p>—No me metas, idiota —se volvió a escuchar una voz detrás de la cámara. Atsumu sacó la lengua hacia esa dirección.</p><p>Sakusa bufó. ¿El que estaba grabando sería el gemelo de ese tal Atsumu, del que Komori le había comentado? Eso parecía. Interesante.</p><p>—A mí en cambio me gusta pasarla a lo grande —retomó Atsumu—, pero como tengo un gemelo por hermano, tengo que quedarme en casa para celebrar nuestro cumpleaños con nuestros padres; siempre aprovechan para regalarnos lo mismo, ¿sabes? —pegó la guitarra a su pecho y acomodó su barbilla en el perfil de esta mientras sus dedos acariciaban las cuerdas sin llegar a emitir ningún sonido. Rio antes de continuar—:  Nada se compara a esa vez que nuestros demás familiares vinieron a casa pensando que solo era cumpleaños de Samu, ¿puedes creer que me dijeron “y cuándo es tu cumpleaños, Tsumu”? Esa vez ni siquiera me trajeron regalo —Atsumu hizo un puchero.</p><p>Tierno. </p><p>Espera, ¿qué? “Ridículo” era el adjetivo que Sakusa estaba pensando, sí. Una situación ridícula. Las desventajas de tener un hermano gemelo estaban en la misma sintonía que cumplir años en una fecha festiva, ¿eh? </p><p>Sakusa ya quisiera disfrutar de esas desventajas, porque vaya que prefería que los demás estuvieran enfocados en demás celebraciones y olvidaran su cumpleaños. Sí, sonaba bien. Aunque estaba seguro de que igual en esa situación, Komori seguiría molestándolo.</p><p>—Por eso, aprovecho el día después de mi cumpleaños para salir por mi cuenta con mis amigos y nos vamos de fiesta —el dedo índice de Atsumu se paseó de arriba abajo por las cuerdas—, aunque últimamente solo nos reunimos en este estudio y transmitimos en vivo una sesión improvisada; así de tranquilo la paso. De alguna manera, me estoy convirtiendo en lo que juré destruir...</p><p>—Oye, bobo —interrumpió la otra voz. Atsumu pegó un respingo; casi se le resbaló la guitarra de las manos. De inmediato, volvió a acomodar el instrumento sobre su regazo y miró frente a él, con su ceño frunciéndose. La otra voz continuó—: Llevas parloteando de tu vida por todo un minuto. Espantarás al tal Sakusa. Ahora ya entiendo por qué cuestas tan barato y por qué aun así nadie te compra el saludo.</p><p>Los labios de Atsumu se arrugaron por un instante.</p><p>—¡Quédate callado, Samu!</p><p>¿Samu? Así se llamaría el gemelo en cuestión. </p><p>Sakusa ignoraba si lo dicho por “Samu” contenía alguna verdad, pero ciertamente aunque Atsumu se estuviera alejando del propósito del video, Sakusa podría seguir escuchando sus parloteos. </p><p>Escuchar ese acento —¿dialecto Kansai?— había hecho que sus músculos se destensaran; además que prefería cuando él no era el centro de atención. ¿Que el video fue comprado especialmente para que un extraño lo felicitara por su cumpleaños, pero ese extraño estaba haciendo todo menos eso? Hey, ¡eso estaba perfecto para Sakusa! </p><p>—Tendrás que volver a grabar —sugirió el tal Samu.</p><p>—No, no. Quiero que todo sea genuino.</p><p>—Genuinamente lo vas a espantar entonces.</p><p>Atsumu pucheó.</p><p>La comisura de los labios de Sakusa se elevó. Era como estar viendo un detrás de cámaras. Todo lo que involucrara personas pasando vergüenza le interesaba.</p><p>—Lo siento mucho, Omi —dijo Atsumu viendo hacia la cámara. Esos ojos almendra junto con aquel cabello rubio hacían un perfecto contraste con la camisa negra que traía puesta. Un momento, pensó Sakusa, ¿ese tal Atsumu lo había vuelto a llamar “Omi”? Su ceño le volvió a pulsar, pero solo por un segundo—: Para compensarte por ese minuto que se trató de mí y no de ti, terminaré cantándote algo. Estos minutos extra corren por mi cuenta.</p><p>Atsumu guiñó un ojo a la cámara y se puso de pie con guitarra en mano, conectándola a un amplificador.</p><p>—Esta canción se llama “.32 Blues” y te la dedico a ti, Omi-kun.</p><p>Sakusa se quitó rápidamente la sábana de encima al no soportar el bochorno y la pateó, generando que esta cayera al suelo. Giró su cuerpo hasta quedar sentado sobre el colchón y estiró su mano hasta el velador al lado de su cama de donde sacó del primer cajón sus auriculares azules, sus favoritos. Los conectó al celular, se los colocó en sus oídos y subió el volumen del aparato.</p><p>Listo.</p><p>Atsumu comenzó a tocar. Era hipnotizante la facilidad en la que esos dedos se movían por las cuerdas, como si estuviera rockeando muy suavemente. </p><p>Se escuchó una batería de fondo.</p><p>—Bien, Samu —dijo Atsumu sonriendo y continuó con lo suyo. ¿El gemelo estaba tocando la batería? Ah, la cámara debió haber estado apoyada en un trípode desde el inicio.</p><p>Sakusa no lo veía, pero lo escuchaba: la batería estableciendo el ritmo y sincronizándose con la melodía tocada por Atsumu. Increíble. El talento musical era parte de los genes de esa familia.</p><p>La voz de Atsumu se dejó escuchar varios segundos después, una voz aterciopelada, placentera de escuchar, y un poco traviesa sin llegar a ser irreverente. Sakusa comenzó a mover la cabeza, a ese ritmo. Ojalá Atsumu estuviera cantando por micrófono para escuchar su voz a toda capacidad, aunque aún sin micrófono, la voz no se perdía mucho en el ambiente.</p><p>Esa bendita voz. Era como estar sucumbiendo a una especie de hechizo mientras más se exponía a ella. Como si Atsumu fuera un encantador de serpientes. Sakusa bostezó; no por sueño, sino por exceso de relajo. </p><p>La voz se silenció, y la melodía continuó, siendo en su mayoría un solo de guitarra de Atsumu. Los ojos de Sakusa se enfocaron en esos dedos y su cabeza continuó moviéndose de un lado al otro, perezosamente.</p><p>No recordaba que Komori le hubiera compartido esa canción. ¿Sería nueva? Luego apuntaría el nombre. La quería en su lista de reproducción, pero no la versión grabada en un estudio; quería esa versión, la que estaba escuchando. Había algo orgánico en ella que no encontraba en muchas otras canciones.</p><p>Atsumu Miya. Quizá le prestaría mayor atención a ese nombre de ahora en adelante.</p><p>—Listo, Omi-kun —Sakusa abrió los ojos, y recién percibió que la música había acabado. Sus oídos extrañaron la melodía. Atsumu acomodó la guitarra sobre el sofá y se mantuvo de pie, mirando a la cámara—. Espero hayas quedado flechado por haber escuchado mi dulce, dulce voz.</p><p>—Estoy bastante seguro de que no querrá volver a verte frente a su pantalla en su vida —bromeó Samu aún detrás de cámaras.</p><p>Un “heh” se escapó de los labios de Sakusa. Irritar a Atsumu parecía divertido.</p><p>—¡Cállate, Samu! —Atsumu le sacó la lengua a su hermano, y su sonrisa regresó a sus labios en cuanto retornó su mirada hacia la cámara—. Ahora sí, me despido. Espero haberte alegrado el día siquiera un poquito, Omi-kun. ¡Cuídate! —elevó su mano para realizar una señal de “paz y amor” y guiñó el ojo.</p><p>La pantalla se tornó negra. </p><p>Sakusa soltó un último suspiro. Se apuró en verificar la duración: 10 minutos. Oh. Con $25 no solo había comprado un saludo inusual, sino que había venido incluida una anécdota familiar embarazosa, una interacción bastante hilarante entre Atsumu y su gemelo, y una canción dedicada a él de por lo menos 7 minutos de duración.</p><p>Wow, y solo wow.</p><p>Sakusa abrió los ojos al verse todo sonriente en el reflejo de la pantalla oscurecida. ¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué se sentía como si acabara de tener una buena conversación con Komori? Esa sensación de familiaridad y comodidad.</p><p>Hizo su celular y auriculares a un lado, y se echó a dormir. Aunque no pudo dormir. Se quedó mirando el techo por varios minutos, intentando comprender qué diablos acababa de suceder: un regalo de $25 dólares le había hecho sentir mucho mejor que el de $150, sin mencionar que un extraño había sido mucho más cálido que su viejo conocido.</p><p>Maldición, Motoya. Es tu culpa.</p>
<hr/><p>“¿Está feliz con el manager actual de los Adlers, Ushijima-san? Según sabemos, los últimos managers de su banda no tuvieron un buen desempeño”, preguntó la entrevistadora.</p><p>Sakusa dejó de prepararse el café y fijó su mirada en la pantalla del televisor. Esa pregunta le interesaba.</p><p>“Nuestra manager actual, Kiyoko Shimizu, es una persona muy capaz”, fue la respuesta de Ushijima. “A ella le debemos gran parte de nuestro éxito”.</p><p>Crash.</p><p>Su taza se le había resbalado.</p><p>Sakusa gruñó al ver el desastre. Se apuró en utilizar un recogedor y una escoba para recolectar la porcelana rota, y luego, usó un trapo para limpiar los restos de café. La entrevista siguió de fondo, esta vez tocándole a Kageyama su ronda de preguntas. </p><p>Los Adlers tienen éxito, aún sin mí en sus filas. La vida continúa, ¿eh?, pensó Sakusa arrugando los labios mientras arrojaba los cristales rotos a la basura.</p><p>El timbre de su departamento sonó. Se apresuró a abrir, no sin antes tomar el control remoto y presionar el maldito botón de apagado.</p><p>—¿Y bien? —fue la primera pregunta que le hizo Komori apenas le abrió la puerta. Solían pasar el fin de semana juntos.</p><p>—¿Qué? —dijo Sakusa dándose media vuelta, retornando a la cocina. Se había despertado más tarde de lo usual y apenas había estado preparándose el desayuno.</p><p>La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y escuchó el peso de su primo cayendo sobre el sofá. La cocina y la sala compartían una sola área, así que mientras terminaba de prepararse su café, pudo ver la posición en la que había quedado su primo: de estómago contra el sofá, con la barbilla apoyada sobre el posabrazos. </p><p>—¿Te gustaron mis regalos? —retomó Komori, elevando sus cejas. Sakusa se encogió de hombros y procedió a verter café en su taza—. ¿Por qué no eres normal y me contestas con un “sí” o un “no”? —se burló.</p><p>—¿Por qué no dejas de mirarme como un acosador?</p><p>Por supuesto: Komori rio, a todo lo que su posición le permitió.</p><p>Con café en mano, Sakusa se incorporó a la sala y se sentó en el sofá individual que quedaba frente a su primo; a su lado izquierdo aún quedaba un sofá individual cubierto de plástico. Aún no entendía por qué a sus tíos les pareció una buena idea regalarle todo un juego de sofás por su cumpleaños número dieciocho, si él vivía solo y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación.</p><p>“Te lo regalaron para que notes lo solo que estás y a ver si te inspiras a invitar a alguien especial a que se mude contigo”, le había explicado Komori.</p><p>Vaya tontería. Aunque, en realidad, sabiendo que se trataba de los Komori, podía estar seguro de que exactamente eso había pasado por la mente de sus tíos al momento de hacerle ese regalo.</p><p>—Solo dime algo —Komori giró hasta quedar de espaldas contra los cojines, ladeando su cabeza hacia la dirección de Sakusa, quien apenas asintió en respuesta—. Si te fuera a comprar el mismo regalo para otra fecha especial, ¿preferirías el saludo barato o el caro? </p><p>Sakusa frunció el ceño, alzó su taza y ocupó sus labios con su café, prolongando aquello de manera innecesaria. Komori se deshizo en un suspiro, y volvió a pegar su nuca en los cojines, fijando su mirada en el techo.</p><p>—Ya veo —otro suspiró salió de los labios de Komori—. Preferirías un libro para la próxima, ¿verdad? Fallé como primo.</p><p>Los labios de Sakusa se arrugaron y sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su taza. Rompería la porcelana a ese paso. Komori no solía mostrarse así de derrotado. Ignorarlo hasta el punto de hacerlo maldecir era divertido, no así provocar que se sumiera en un silencio derrotista de ese tipo.</p><p>—El barato —dijo Sakusa.</p><p>—¿Qué? —Komori se levantó de un salto, quedando sentado en el sofá—. ¿Qué dijiste? Sakusa selló sus labios con la taza de café—. ¿Dijiste el barato? ¿Miya Atsumu, y no Ushiwaka? —Sakusa desvió su mirada y tomó el control remoto para prender la televisión—. ¡Tienes mucho qué contarme! No, espera, espera, ¿entonces sí te gustaron mis regalos? ¡Kiyoomi!</p><p>El ruido había vuelto.</p><p>Sakusa se concentró en beber e ignoró a su primo por el resto de la mañana. Por suerte, pudo ocultar su sonrisa durante todo ese lapso.</p><p>Llegada la tarde, Komori lo obligó a jugar videojuegos en el X-box que le había regalado para su cumpleaños número veinte. Más regalos inservibles para él. No le quedó de otra que jugar, porque entre tanta emoción desplegada por Komori, el tema de Miya Atsumu quedó en el olvido.</p><p>En la noche y ya sin la presencia de Komori, Sakusa no pudo prolongarlo más: así atentara contra su dignidad, se instaló en su colchón con su laptop apoyada en su regazo y comenzó a buscar más información sobre los Black Jackals. No quería buscar su música; solo quería ver a Atsumu seguir haciendo el ridículo frente a una cámara, sí, era eso. </p><p>Eso podría volverle a alegrar la noche.</p><p>Los encontró. La banda tenía una página en Youtube, cincuenta mil suscriptores, y subían videoclips en donde los tres integrantes se encontraban en un estudio de música tocando con ropa casual. No identificó al gemelo de Atsumu; al parecer ese tal Samu no era parte de la banda.</p><p>Eran estéticamente agradables a la vista, lo que le hizo a Sakusa preguntarse: ¿qué hacían chicos tan jóvenes y atractivos tocando slow blues? Nacieron en la época equivocada, sería.</p><p>En cuanto a talento, eran versados en la música, sabían lo que hacían, incluso improvisaban en sus sesiones. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver que Atsumu no era el vocalista —tocaba la guitarra—, y que ese papel lo desempeñaba un chico de cabello naranja, quien tenía una voz bastante melodiosa y alegre, y tocaba a la vez el piano mientras cantaba —bastante talentoso. </p><p>Sakusa se sintió afortunado de haber podido escuchar la voz de Atsumu, ya que en ninguno de esos videos Atsumu aparecía cantando, más que para dar acompañamiento. El otro integrante, el de cabello gris, tocaba la batería. Lo hacía bastante bien.</p><p>Sakusa arrugó sus labios, desvió la mirada y rápidamente hizo clic en el botón de suscribir. Allí no pasó nada.</p><p>Revisó también la plataforma donde Komori le había comprado los saludos. El perfil de la banda permitía comprar saludos de cualquiera de sus integrantes; estos eran: Miya Atsumu, Bokuto Koutaro y Hinata Shouyou, siendo este último el que cobraba más de los tres —$70— y quien tenía más demanda por sus saludos, además de tener una media de calificación de 5 estrellas. Era entendible: Hinata era el vocalista después de todo.</p><p>&gt;&gt;@Little-Giant_94: “Eres todo un rayito de sol. Me alegraste el día”.<br/>
&gt;&gt;@You.are.my.sunshine: “Soy una persona bastante amargada por naturaleza. Tu saludo me hizo sonreír, por horas”.</p><p>Entre otros. </p><p>Los saludos de Bokuto y Atsumu estaban más o menos al mismo nivel de costo, con $30 y $25, respectivamente. Sakusa se adentró a leer los comentarios del perfil del tal Bokuto para hacerse una idea de cómo sería la naturaleza de los saludos que grababa para sus fanáticos.</p><p>&gt;&gt;@Madam-Owl-123: “Me puse tu Hey, Hey, Hey como tono de llamada. Me dio cien años más de vida”.<br/>
&gt;&gt;@Agaaaashe: “Siempre que estoy con desánimo o bastante cansado, reproduzco el video de tu saludo, y eso me hace sentir que el mundo está nuevamente en armonía. Además, siempre me saca una carcajada escuchar cómo pronuncias mi apellido. Pensar que se puede comprar la felicidad con $30”.</p><p>Interesante. Y bastante cursi. </p><p>Siguiente.</p><p>Sakusa se pasó al perfil de Atsumu. Deslizó su dedo por la rueda de su mouse. Bajó a leer los comentarios.</p><p>&gt;&gt;@Atsumu_Lover_Bot: “Al principio compré tu saludo porque era el más barato, pero en serio que ha sido el saludo de cumpleaños más entusiasta que he recibido en mi vida. Mereces cobrar más, cariño”.<br/>
&gt;&gt;@Wannabe_your_waifu: “¿Cómo es posible que un extraño me haya hecho sentir más amada que mi propio novio? ¿No quieres salir conmigo, Miya Atsumu?”.<br/>
&gt;&gt;@The_Better_Twin: “¿Por qué cobras tan caro solo por mostrar ese feo rostro que tienes y por parlotear de tu vida por un minuto seguido? Pdta: págame los onigiris que me debes o seguiré avergonzándote en cámara”.</p><p>Sakusa soltó una risa. Definitivamente ese último comentario había sido escrito por algún conocido de Atsumu. Apostaba a que se trataba del gemelo.</p><p>Ahora podía estar seguro de que los comentarios de los fanáticos se mantenían consistentes y reflejaban la verdadera naturaleza de los saludos de los Jackals, o al menos eso lo podía garantizar con respecto a los saludos de Atsumu. El poder de hacer sentir especial a un extraño, ¿eh? Alrededor de 25 comentarios respaldaban aquella idea.</p><p>Y aun así, Atsumu era quien menos comentarios tenía de su banda. En definitiva, aún faltaba que muchas personas lo descubrieran tal como Sakusa lo había hecho.</p><p>Sería bueno si pudiera contribuir con ello.</p><p>Sakusa colocó sus dedos sobre el teclado. Frunció sus labios, arrugó su nariz. Decidió hacerlo antes de que se arrepintiera:</p><p>&gt;&gt;@Persona_irrelevante: “Tu saludo fue bastante inusual, pero también bastante considerado y cálido, tal como si un viejo conocido me estuviera saludando. Quedé bastante contento. Gracias”.</p><p>No hubo vuelta atrás. Presionó el botón de publicar. También lo calificó con 5 estrellas. Sakusa volvió a  bufar. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.</p><p>Estuvo a punto de dar un paso más allá: descargar Instagram solo para seguir a Miya Atsumu y saciar sus ganas de verlo hacer el ridículo. Sí, solo era eso. Sin embargo, apagó su celular antes de cometer ese grave error. </p><p>¿Por qué diablos estaba actuando como un fanático obsesivo solo porque Atsumu le había saludado bonito? ¿En serio, Sakusa? Hizo su computadora a un lado y se echó a dormir. Ya se había desconocido lo suficiente por ese día.</p><p>Los meses pasaron. Además de añadir varias —muchas— canciones de los Black Jackals en su lista de reproducción, de conservar en su celular el video del saludo de Atsumu y el extracto de este dedicándole una canción convertido en formato de mp3, y de ver las transmisiones en vivo de la banda cuando las notificaciones le llegaban a Youtube, no estaba muy al pendiente de los Black Jackals.</p><p>Y para dejar en claro, Sakusa nunca más sintió esa tentación de descargar Instagram para agregar a cierta personita. Claro que no.</p><p>Su atención más estaba dirigida en los Adlers, quienes seguían siendo su banda favorita y a quienes aún les hacía seguimiento para ver si el manager los estaba dirigiendo por buen camino. Sino… </p><p>Frunció el ceño.</p><p>¿Quién era él para hacer algo al respecto si el actual manager no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo? Sacudió su cabeza. No era momento de pensar en eso.</p><p>En cambio, sí era momento de verificar su registro académico del semestre: todas notas aprobatorias y se encontraba ubicado en el tercio superior de su clase. Estupendo. Ahora esperar a matricularse para el próximo semestre. No podía permitirse reprobar ni siquiera un curso; no podía retrasarse. La edad le estaba jugando en contra. Necesitaba un título si quería que sus padres lo tomaran en serio.</p><p>Abrió la puerta del restaurante con tanta fuerza que todos los comensales voltearon a verlo. Maldición. Inclinó su cabeza a manera de disculpa y caminó hasta la mesa disponible de una de las esquinas, la zona con menos afluencia.</p><p>No solía comer afuera, pero había sobrevivido un semestre, así que eso ameritaba una celebración. Había decidido ir a un restaurante de onigiris y pedir su favorito: onigiri de umeboshi. Se relamió.</p><p>Fue cuestión de un par de minutos para que un chico se le acercara a tomarle el pedido. Sakusa alzó la mirada. Parpadeó. El chico traía una gorra, un mandil negro y su “bienvenido, ¿qué puedo servirle?” había sido pronunciado con acento kansai. Pero lo más importante: se parecía mucho a Atsumu. Sus ojos dieron con la placa que el individuo tenía en el pecho: Osamu Miya.</p><p>“Onigiri Miya” era el nombre del restaurante, cierto. </p><p>Debía ser el gemelo de Atsumu.</p><p>Sakusa hizo su pedido. Mientras Osamu anotaba, no pudo evitar preguntarse: ¿así sería estar en la presencia de Atsumu Miya? Solo le quedó montarse una simulación en su cabeza.</p><p>—¿Eso sería todo? —dijo Osamu.</p><p>—Sí, gracias.</p><p>Sakusa comió el mejor onigiri de su vida. La noche se le hubiera alegrado más si Atsumu hubiera hecho aparición, pero por supuesto que algo así no iba a suceder. Pagó la cuenta y salió de allí. Definitivamente regresaría a ese lugar. Por los onigiris. No por los Miya. Obvio.</p><p>Se dejó caer de espaldas a su colchón. Sonrió con pereza; estaba tan relajado que podría dormir así, aún con la ropa con la que había salido y las zapatillas puestas. </p><p>Su celular vibró en ese momento. ¿Quién sería a esas horas? Gruñó al ver al remitente. Su primo. Fantástico.</p><p>Leyó el mensaje:</p><p>&gt;&gt;Motoya: Saludo de Miya Atsumu (Vocalista de los Black Jackals) - $25</p><p>La pantalla le cayó en la cara. Sakusa gruñó; eso había dolido. ¿Para qué diablos tenía dedos largos si no le servían? Se quitó el celular del rostro y se sentó sobre el colchón.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Sakusa: ¿por qué me has comprado otro saludo? ¿Qué estamos celebrando?</p><p>&gt;&gt;Motoya: sobreviviste tu primer semestre de universidad.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Sakusa: .</p><p>&gt;&gt;Motoya: Solo acepta el regalo :D</p><p>Sakusa frunció el ceño. </p><p>&gt;&gt;Sakusa: .</p><p>&gt;&gt;Motoya: ¡De nada!</p><p>&gt;&gt;Sakusa: gracias…</p><p>Bueno, el saludo ya estaba comprado y grabado. Solo debía reproducirlo. Ojalá su corazón decidiera cooperar con él y dejara de latir, tal como le sucedió cuando estuvo a punto de revisar su registro académico.</p><p>Inhaló, exhaló y reprodujo el video.</p><p>Como había sucedido un par de meses atrás, la imagen de Atsumu apareció en pantalla. Esta vez, sin embargo, no parecía estar en su estudio, sino en… ¿su habitación? Estaba sentado en una especie de puff a pies de una cama, eso era seguro.</p><p>—Oh, ¿Sakusa Kiyoomi? Lo he escuchado antes. Me suena, me suena, me suena…. —Atsumu fijó su mirada en el techo, interrogante. Su ceño se le arrugó un poco. Tierno—. Por algo le pongo apodos a las personas; así es más fácil recordarlas…</p><p>Sakusa tuvo ganas de decir un “no pierdas neuronas al intentar recordarme”, pero se acordó que se trataba de un video grabado y no de una videollamada. Por primera vez, Sakusa deseó que se tratara de lo último.</p><p>—¡Ah! —Atsumu retornó su mirada a la cámara. Sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal, pudiéndose notar más el color almendra de sus irises. Bonito color—. ¡Omi-kun! ¡El chico que pasa su cumpleaños “solo y triste”! ¡El introvertido! ¡Bingo! —dijo Atsumu entre risitas—. Es un gusto volver a escuchar de ti y todo un honor que gastes nuevamente $25 dólares por un saludo mío. ¡Le presumiré a Samu que sí quisiste verme después de todo y que no te traumé!</p><p>Sakusa apretó el celular entre sus dedos. ¿Atsumu lo recordaba? El saludo por su cumpleaños había sido dos meses atrás. Por supuesto que durante ese lapso, Atsumu se habría encontrado con muchos otros nombres de personas a las que tendría que saludar. </p><p>¿Buena memoria?</p><p>—El bobo de mi hermano no está presente. Trabaja por las noches —Sí, lo sé, pensó Sakusa—, así que seremos solo tú y yo, Omi-kun —Atsumu le guiñó el ojo.</p><p>¿Era él o la temperatura en su habitación se había elevado? Sakusa se las arregló para quitarse los zapatos sin utilizar sus manos. Mucho mejor. Continuó viendo el video.</p><p>—Ahora, ¡oh, sí! Felicitaciones por haber sobrevivido tu primer semestre en la universidad. ¿Eres un estudiante aplicado o del tipo relajado? De igual manera, hombre, ya quisiera yo poder haber hecho eso, uhm... —Atsumu se mordió el labio inferior por un instante, labios bien proporcionados y rojizos. Sakusa los hubiera seguido describiendo en su mente, si no fuera porque de estar curvados en una sonrisa, se transformaron en una línea recta. Y a eso le siguió un suspiro—. ¿Sabes? No fui a la universidad y me dediqué solo a la música. No me arrepiento, pero…</p><p>¿Pero…?</p><p>La mirada de Sakusa subió hasta encontrarse con esos hermosos írises almendras, los cuales estaban enfocados hacia un punto perdido de la habitación.</p><p>—...que hasta ahora me pregunten qué planeo hacer con mi vida cuando está claro a qué me voy a dedicar no me hace sentir precisamente orgulloso con mi decisión. ¡Ah! —Atsumu pegó un saltito y dibujó una sonrisa torpe en sus labios—. Lo lamento mucho. No quería transmitirte vibras negativas. ¡Mejor de vuelta al tema!</p><p>Continúa.</p><p>Lamentablemente, no era una videollamada, Atsumu no podía escucharlo. De haberlo sido, de haber podido atestiguar aquella vulnerabilidad de Atsumu de manera más profunda, Sakusa hubiera podido afirmar que encontró a alguien que lo entendía, de manera perfecta, como si fueran dos individuos vivenciando un tipo similar de mala suerte.</p><p>—¡Felicidades, Omi-kun! —las vibras positivas de Atsumu le hicieron pegar un respingo a Sakusa. ¿Tal cambio de vibras de un segundo al otro? Bueno, no importaba; esa era su faceta favorita de Atsumu, después de todo. Volver a ver esa sonrisa le devolvió la calidez a su pecho—. Me gustaría poder saber qué estudias para ser más específico con mis felicitaciones. El que solicitó el saludo solo escribió…. —Atsumu tomó su celular de su regazo—... “saluda a mi primo porque sobrevivió su primer semestre de universidad, quien por cierto no cree que sea la gran cosa. Dile que se equivoca” —su mirada volvió a fijarse en la cámara —. ¡Por supuesto que es la gran cosa, Omi-kun! Y déjame decirte que de verdad tienes al mejor primo del mundo; ya quisiera que me motivaran así. Adivino, eres hijo único y tu primo es como tu hermano, ¿verdad?, ¿verdad? —insistió Atsumu.</p><p>Sakusa bufó. No se equivocaba. Pero eso jamás lo reconocería en voz alta. Ya suficiente había tenido cuando le escribió por voluntad propia un “feliz cumpleaños, Motoya” seguido de un “:)”. A partir de entonces, tan solo por haber usado ese ridículo emoji, Komori se puso más insufrible y sentimental que nunca.</p><p>—Si se tratara de mi gemelo o de algún primo mío, me hubieran dicho: “me sorprende que tu inteligencia te haya dado para sobrevivir un semestre” —dijo Atsumu haciendo muecas.</p><p>“Heh”, pronunció Sakusa, sintiendo cómo la comisura de sus labios se elevaba. Lo había extrañado: ver cómo Atsumu, sea por su gemelo o por su propia boca, pasaba vergüenza en cámara.</p><p>—Estar en una universidad debe ser genial, ¿no? Aprender cosas nuevas, tener amigos con quienes conversar de temas afines, pasar por toda la travesía de tener que rogar a tus profesores que te regalen medio punto para que apruebes —Sakusa encontró hilarante y tierno a la vez que Atsumu hablara de la universidad como si fuera la mejor experiencia del mundo—.  Yo era de ese tipo, por cierto: relajado. Me gustaría ir, solo para tener la experiencia, pero... —oh, ahí estaba de nuevo: los labios en línea recta—... tengo 25 años, muy pronto 26 y…. ¡Ah! ¡Lo lamento! Necesito a Samu aquí para que me insulte o seguiré parloteando de mi vida.</p><p>Continúa.</p><p>De nuevo, Sakusa deseó que Atsumu pudiera escucharlo. No siempre se tenía el privilegio de ver el lado humano de una persona famosa. Y, sobre todo, no siempre se presentaba la situación en la que uno se podía sentir tan identificado con quien hace dos meses era para Sakusa un completo extraño.</p><p>Sin embargo, otra vez: era una grabación; no una videollamada. Atsumu no lo podía escuchar.</p><p>—Usaré mi boca de mejor manera y te cantaré algo rapidito —dijo Atsumu, quien estiró su brazo hacia el lado derecho y de allí sacó una guitarra, la cual la apoyó en su regazo—. Espero que te guste.</p><p>Y no siempre se tenía el privilegio de que Miya Atsumu, con esa voz sublime, te dedicara una canción.</p><p>Al término de ese video —7 minutos de duración— Sakusa quedó con una sensación cálida en su pecho, como si acabara de conversar con alguien muy cercano a él. </p><p>Esta vez no maldeciría a su primo.</p><p>Esta vez…</p><p>Maldición, Atsumu.</p><p>¿Por qué un extraño le hacía sentir todo eso?</p>
<hr/><p>El cielo se tiñó de gris y la lluvia se desató. No era un clima que le desagradara a Sakusa —le gustaba más el frío que el calor—; sin embargo, en ese momento lo odiaba más que nunca, sobre todo cuando lo único con lo que podía distraerse era escuchar música y observar el maldito cartel de los Adlers del otro lado de la pista.</p><p>El mal tiempo lo había agarrado en plena calle cuando regresaba de una reunión familiar de la casa de sus padres. Y ahora tenía que estar protegiéndose de la lluvia debajo del pequeño techo del primer paradero que vio, junto con otras diez personas. Su hombro se apretaba con la persona de su derecha y podía sentir una respiración impactando en su nuca. Apretó sus puños y permaneció estático; si se movía siquiera un poco, saldría del alcance del techo y se mojaría.</p><p>Los talones ya le dolían por haber estado de pie por lo menos los últimos diez minutos. Y para empeorar la situación: alguien estornudó. Sakusa pudo sentir gotas impactar contra su nuca, ocasionándole un estremecimiento en su columna y repulsión en su estómago. Sintió arcadas. Necesitaba salir de allí, rápido. Salió corriendo y se refugió debajo de la pequeña entrada techada de una casa; suficiente espacio para él.</p><p>Ese pequeño recorrido había sido suficiente para que gotas de lluvia se colaran por su playera. Podía sentir su espalda húmeda. Y según veía el cielo, el clima no parecía mejorar pronto.</p><p>Se apresuró a sacar su celular de su bolsillo y cambió de música. Reprodujo en bucle las dos canciones que Atsumu le había dedicado mientras él se concentraba en respirar. No estaba orgulloso de ello, ¿está bien?, pero había algo en esa voz que calmaba su ansiedad. La necesitaba escuchar ahora, antes de que dicha ansiedad se convirtiera en un ataque de pánico.</p><p>Cerró los ojos. </p><p>“Te dedico esta canción, Omi-kun”.</p><p>Se imaginó a Atsumu frente a él, con una guitarra, sus dedos moviéndose por las cuerdas mientras sus labios formaban una sonrisa y sus ojos resplandecían. Su voz se dejaba escuchar con ese aterciopelado acento kansai, pronunciando la letra de la canción con pequeñas fluctuaciones en su tono de voz. </p><p>Inhalar, exhalar, inhalar, exhalar.</p><p>“Espero te haya alegrado el día siquiera un poquito”.</p><p>La primera canción volvió a reproducirse.</p><p>Sakusa abrió los ojos, como si despertara de un buen sueño, y vio que la lluvia ya había decrecido. Aún caían unas gotitas, pero podía lidiar con eso. No lo pensó dos veces y caminó de regreso a su departamento. No había rastro de ansiedad en su cuerpo; se sentía flotando en el espacio. Y no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo.</p><p>Tras tomar un baño exhaustivo aún con el par de canciones de Atsumu reproduciéndose de fondo, Sakusa cayó rendido sobre su colchón y sus ojos se cerraron de manera automática. Se despertó con un par de mensajes en su celular. Eran de Komori.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Motoya: no sé si te interesará saber esto, pero...</p><p>&gt;&gt;Motoya: Atsumu acaba de ser internado en el hospital.</p><p>Su celular impactó contra su rostro. Lo volvió a tomar entre sus manos y se sentó en el colchón de un solo movimiento, plantando sus pies en el suelo.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Sakusa: ¿Por qué? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Es grave? ¿Está consciente?</p><p>&gt;&gt;Motoya: cálmate, Kiyoomi. </p><p>&gt;&gt;Motoya: No es grave. Fue internado por apendicitis. Le harán una cirugía.</p><p>Las manos de Sakusa no se le quedaron quietas durante toda la mañana. Se enfocó en limpiar, cocinar y hasta jugar videojuegos para evitar que las manos le temblaran.</p><p>¿Atsumu estaría bien? Las noticias solo reportaban que había sido internado, pero no informaban sobre cuál era su estado actual; la situación le parecía estar jugando un “uno reverse”, porque era ahora él quien le estaba escribiendo a su primo sin recibir ninguna respuesta, y no viceversa.</p><p>¿Qué tanto le costaba escribir un “Atsumu está fuera de peligro”? Es lo único que pedía. Pero no: Komori se atrevió a dejarlo en visto. Eso desencadenó pensamientos no bienvenidos en la mente de Sakusa.</p><p>¿Y si el condenado clima de la noche anterior era una premonición? ¿Las personas se podían morir de apendicitis? Debería investigar eso. ¿Y si Komori estaba en ese momento pensando en cómo darle una mala noticia? ¿Y si…?</p><p>&gt;&gt;Motoya: todo salió bien.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Motoya: (fotografía adjunta)</p><p>&gt;&gt;Motoya: me la envió el novio del gemelo de Atsumu :)</p><p>Sakusa recibió esos mensajes seis horas después.</p><p>Las manos le dejaron de temblar. El aire regresó a sus pulmones. Los latidos de su corazón desaceleraron. Una sonrisa cansada de un Atsumu acostado en una camilla con una señal de amor y paz era todo lo que necesitaba ver en ese momento.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Sakusa: Gracias.</p><p>Se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama mientras aún sostenía su celular y veía esa fotografía, el alivio entonces se mezcló con un tono de frustración.</p><p>Era aliviador saber que Atsumu estaba fuera de peligro y que las personas podrían seguir siendo testigos de la calidad de ser humano que era.</p><p>Y era frustrante no poder hacer nada más que enterarse por noticias o por su primo sin que él pudiera tener algún efecto en la vida de Atsumu, considerando todo lo que Atsumu indirectamente había hecho por él. Pues, si bien decir que su voz lo había salvado de un ataque de pánico quizá sería algo exagerado, era eso lo que exactamente había sucedido. </p><p>Maldición. </p><p>Un extraño al que ni siquiera había visto cara a cara, con el que ni siquiera había hablado de manera directa, seguía teniendo tanto impacto en su vida. Y él no podía hacer nada para retribuirle.</p><p>Sakusa ingresó a la maldita página de saludos y fue al perfil de Atsumu. Dio clic en “comprar saludo”, ingresó el número de su tarjeta de crédito y luego, sus dedos se detuvieron al llegar a la casilla del “mensaje”. Allí debía explicar el motivo del saludo lo más específico posible.</p><p>Continuó sin escribir nada. ¿Sería buena idea escribirle, cuando él para Atsumu no era nada más que un fanático, que dicho sea de paso: varios fanáticos de seguro le inundarían sus redes sociales de mensajes?</p><p>No, no importaba.</p><p>Comenzó a digitar:</p><p>&gt;&gt;Sakusa_Kiyoomi: “Me enteré de que te hicieron una cirugía. Pareces ser del tipo que no obedece las indicaciones del médico, pero estoy seguro de que tu gemelo te hará obedecer a la fuerza. Consejo de alguien que se identifica con tu gemelo y que tiene un primo de tu misma naturaleza: mientras más pronto obedezcas, más rápida será tu recuperación. En fin, cuídate y espero volver a escucharte cantar pronto. Solo quería hacerte llegar este mensaje. No es necesario que me grabes un video. Y entenderé si no me recuerdas. Sakusa Kiyoomi”.</p><p>Ah, cierto.</p><p>El ceño le pulsó y arrugó sus labios. Borró las últimas palabras y puso en su lugar un vergonzoso “Omi-Kun”. </p><p>Listo. Un peso menos de encima. Al menos, el asunto terminaría allí.</p><p>Se equivocó.</p><p>Tres días después, le llegó a su correo electrónico un enlace: Saludo de Miya Atsumu (Vocalista de los Black Jackals) - $25. Y debajo de ese enlace, había adjunto un archivo MP3 con el nombre “Para Omi-kun”.</p><p>El rostro le comenzó a arder y cerró su laptop como si hubiera allí adentro una bomba a punto de explotar. Atsumu había leído su mensaje y le había grabado un video. ¿Diciendo qué? Se suponía que el asunto terminaría ahí.</p><p>Al diablo.</p><p>Más que escuchar lo que Atsumu tendría para decirle, estaba ansioso por ver su rostro una vez más; de esa forma, se confirmaría de primera mano que Atsumu estaba bien. Y quizá si tenía suerte, lo escucharía cantar nuevamente.</p><p>Se tiró de estómago al colchón, abrió la laptop, dio clic en el enlace y reprodujo el video.</p><p>A diferencia de los anteriores saludos, esta vez Atsumu traía puesta una playera blanca con estrellas negras, bastante holgada —quizá su pijama— y estaba sentado en su cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero. Su rostro estaba más cerca de la cámara de lo normal, lo que indicaba que él mismo la estaba sosteniendo esta vez. Gracias a tal cercanía, se podía ver su rostro a detalle: su piel estaba un poquito pálida y traía ojeras. Aun así…</p><p>Hermoso.</p><p>—Sí, sí, me dijiste que no era necesario que te grabara un video —dijo Atsumu alzando su mano libre a manera de defensa—, pero mala suerte para ti, ¡no obedezco las indicaciones de nadie! —le sacó la lengua.</p><p>Sakusa rodó los ojos. En serio que Atsumu le hacía recordar tanto a Komori. Nunca se alegró más de que lo desobedecieran. Siempre era bueno ver ese rostro y escuchar esa voz.</p><p>Atsumu comenzó a reírse, de sí mismo, y sus facciones fueron poco a poco relajándose, hasta que sus ojos adquirieron un brillo gentil y una sonrisa suave se forjó en sus labios.</p><p>—Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, Omi-kun. Significó mucho. Y por supuesto que te recuerdo.</p><p>Lo recordaba. Oh, vaya. Subestimó la memoria de Atsumu. Sakusa se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que sus labios se curvaran.</p><p>—¿Sabes? —Atsumu se removió un poco hasta que encontró una mejor posición sobre la cama—, he recibido varios mensajes de fanáticos, pero por las redes sociales. Esta es una manera un poco rara de hacer llegar tu mensaje, déjame decirte. Definitivamente hará que no me olvide de ti —soltó una risita—. Bueno, ya sabes, haré que los $25 dólares que pagaste valgan la pena. No te preocupes y confía en mí.</p><p>Sakusa elevó sus cejas y sus labios se separaron un tanto. En serio, esperaría escuchar eso si se trataran de $125 dólares o un monto mayor, y no de un monto —esto es, $25— que Sakusa gastaba diariamente al pedir deliveries o comprarse libros en línea. Sin embargo, que Atsumu tuviera tanta consideración —siendo este mismo alguien para quien seguramente esos $25 fueran solo centavos— le hacía sentir algo cálido en su corazón.</p><p>Enterró su rostro en el colchón al darse cuenta que había estado tragando aire por los últimos segundos; así de boquiabierto se había quedado. Soltó un gruñido contra la sábana. Cada vez comenzaba a desconocerse más.</p><p>—Sé que lo último que quieres es escucharme parlotear —al escuchar nuevamente esa voz, Sakusa levantó la cabeza y volvió a mirar la pantalla—, así que te grabaré veinte minutos de música por esos $25, aprovechando que me permitieron tocar de nuevo. ¿Suena justo? Te lo enviaré como archivo adjunto, porque no tengo mi guitarra cerca y aún tengo que desayunar. ¡Nos vemos! —Atsumu se despidió guiñándole el ojo mientras hacía su característica seña de amor y paz.</p><p>La pantalla se puso en negro.</p><p>La idea de esos 20 minutos de música le encantó. Sin embargo, hubiera preferido escuchar a Atsumu parlotear. Aunque bien entendía que debía estar un poco débil. Para la próxima.</p><p>Ahora entendía por qué el correo contenía un archivo mp3 adjunto. No se resistió: lo descargó y almacenó en su disco. Se dio vuelta en el colchón, quedando de espaldas, y reprodujo los 20 minutos de música que le había grabado Atsumu.</p><p>¿Quién diría que Sakusa tendría una nueva forma de oro en su posesión? O quizá rodio, que era el metal precioso más caro del mundo. Lástima para los demás que él era egoísta. Se quedaría con esa grabación y no la compartiría con nadie, ni siquiera con su primo.</p><p>Giró nuevamente sobre la cama para quedar con el rostro enterrado entre sus almohadas y gruñó toda su existencia allí. Bien. Era momento de aceptarlo: los Black Jackals —o mejor dicho Miya Atsumu— acababan de ganar a Sakusa como fanático. ¿Maldición? Sí. </p><p>Y si no se había desconocido lo suficiente, tuvo que abrir la boca el próximo fin de semana:</p><p>—Motoya.</p><p>—¿Si?</p><p>—Acompáñame al concierto de los Black Jackals mañana.</p><p>—Bien —Komori bebió su taza de café. Sus ojos se abrieron y se atoró con el líquido—. ¡¿Eh?!</p><p>Hacer que Komori lo acompañara tuvo un costo: tener que escucharlo decir “por fin te uniste al lado oscuro”, “mi persistencia tuvo resultados”, “merezco un maldito premio por convencer a la persona más testaruda que existe”, entre otros comentarios. Bueno, al menos no estaría solo.</p><p>Aunque...</p><p>Si Sakusa debía ser sincero, fue el concierto más desastroso al que alguna vez asistió: se realizó en un bar, había pocas personas de las cuales el 90% eran adultos ebrios, la banda llegó tarde, el vocalista no estaba entre ellos, y tuvieron que improvisar con el gemelo de Atsumu, quien asumió el rol del pianista —comentario aparte: así que Osamu también sabía tocar el piano; vaya talento. </p><p>Sakusa identificó los problemas: la falta de disciplina y la probable falta de un manager a cargo de la banda. No se resistió la urgencia de corregir las fallas en su cabeza, porque si él fuera el manager, hubiera elegido otro local, los hubiera obligado a aparecerse al menos tres horas antes para la prueba de sonido, y cosas de esa naturaleza. Ahora entendía por qué no habían alcanzado su máximo potencial como banda.</p><p>Una vez iniciaron a tocar, la voz de Atsumu se dejó escuchar, suplantando a su vocalista que no había asistido. Esa voz, sí, esa voz fue suficiente razón para que Sakusa escapara de su mente ruidosa y su ceño fruncido se disolviera al instante.</p><p>Atsumu sonaba aún mejor en vivo, ¿quién lo diría? Pues, teniéndolo allí, en frente, en ese escenario, no solo podía ver su rostro, sino la totalidad de su figura; cómo se movía suavemente al ritmo de la música mientras sus dedos se paseaban por las cuerdas de la guitarra. </p><p>Se trataba de algo tan ameno como Slow Blues, y no de algo tan caótico como el Rock, pero aun así, Sakusa lo consideró todo un espectáculo. Fue una buena noche. </p><p>En cuanto Komori le dijo “andando, rápido”, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo guio hacia la parte trasera del local, allí donde estaban poniendo los instrumentos en una camioneta, Sakusa pensó que su noche estaba a punto de mejorar un mil porciento. ¿Por fin vería a Miya Atsumu desde cerca? ¿Podría hablar con él?</p><p>—Hola, Bokuto, ¿sabes en dónde están los gemelos? —le preguntó Komori al baterista, que sin mal Sakusa no recordaba, era el sujeto de los “Hey, Hey, Hey”, quien en ese momento se encontraba monitoreando que subieran los instrumentos con cuidado.</p><p>—¡Komori-kun! No sabía que estabas aquí —saludó Bokuto—. Myaa-Sam y Tsum-Tsum ya se fueron. Myaa-Sam lo obligó a irse para que no se quedara embriagándose. Aún tiene que recuperarse de su cirugía.</p><p>—Ya veo.</p><p>Tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Sakusa frunció el ceño y suspiró, tan sonoramente que Komori y Bokuto fijaron sus miradas en él. Estupendo.</p><p>—Él es mi primo Kiyoomi —dijo Komori señalándolo; sonrió—. Es un gran fanático suyo, en realidad.</p><p>Lo que faltaba. </p><p>Sakusa entrecerró los ojos y le dedicó una mirada específica a su primo. “Si no te callas…”. Komori solo desvió su mirada.</p><p>—¡¿En serio?! ¡Hey, Hey, Hey ahí, Kiyoomi-kun! —Sakusa pegó un respingo en cuanto tuvo al sujeto justo enfrente de él, invadiendo su espacio. Lo sabía: sí era el sujeto de los “Hey, Hey, Hey”—. Es tu día de suerte. ¿Quieres que te dé mi autógrafo, o preferirías una fotografía? —dijo Bokuto sacando un bolígrafo de su bolsillo izquierdo y su celular de su bolsillo derecho, listo para entrar en acción.</p><p>Sakusa apenas parpadeó.</p><p>—Ninguno —contestó.</p><p>—¡¿Eh?!</p><p>—Ni lo intentes. Su favorito es Atsumu —agregó Komori, sonriente y con la barbilla elevada.</p><p>Sakusa lo volvió a fulminar con la mirada, pero sus intenciones asesinas fueron interrumpidas por una carcajada de Bokuto.</p><p>—Bueno, te deben gustar los rubios —se carcajeó una vez más—. Tienes buen gusto. Tsum-Tsum es buen chico y está soltero. Pero si le preguntaras a su hermano, te diría que tienes gustos cuestionables.</p><p>—Cierto —Komori se contagió de la risa.</p><p>Sakusa solo bufó. Y entonces, entrecerró los ojos en cuanto algo surcó su mente: ¿Bokuto acababa de decir “soltero”? ¿Atsumu, soltero?</p><p>—¿Por qué Shouyou faltó? —retomó Komori.</p><p>—Es el cumpleaños de su hermana menor.</p><p>Una conversación se formó entre esos dos. Sakusa se quedó detrás de ellos, al margen, lidiando con sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo era posible que hasta ahora hubiera conocido e intercambiado palabras con el gemelo y compañero de banda de Atsumu, pero no con Atsumu mismo, cuando era este quien le causaba mayor interés?</p><p>La vida no era justa.</p><p>Será para la próxima, Atsumu.</p>
<hr/><p>Como todas sus mañanas, despertó con un mensaje de su primo. </p><p>¿Ahora qué?</p><p>&gt;&gt;Komori: Sé que odias los videojuegos, pero estoy seguro de que te interesará ver mi transmisión de hoy. Será a las 6:00 p.m.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Sakusa: No, gracias.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Komori: Tendré dos invitados especiales.</p><p>No era de su interés. A diferencia de su primo, él no tenía ninguna noción de las figuras famosas en el mundo de los gameplays, así que… ¿para qué ver una transmisión con personas de las que no tenía idea que existían, haciendo una actividad que no le interesaba?</p><p>&gt;&gt;Komori: Kodzuken.</p><p>Cierto.</p><p>Debía hacer cierta corrección a su declaración anterior: conocía a una figura famosa en el mundo de los gameplays; ese era Kodzuken, solo porque su primo no dejaba de presumirle que lo conocía y que hasta se habían hecho amigos.</p><p>No era suficiente razón para ver su transmisión.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Komori: Y…</p><p>¿Por qué tanto suspenso?</p><p>&gt;&gt;Komori: tu futuro novio y la razón por la que tu constipación emocional se te está curando.</p><p>Un momento.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Sakusa: ¿Atsumu?</p><p>&gt;&gt;Komori: Nunca mencioné su nombre. Pero es bueno que pienses en Atsumu como tu futuro novio y demás.</p><p>Fantástico.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Sakusa: .</p><p>Apagó la pantalla de su celular y apoyó el aparato en su velador. No vería una transmisión de videojuegos solo por Atsumu; claro que no. En su vida. Ridículo.</p><p>—Para celebrar mis dos millones de suscriptores, esta vez estaré jugando con dos amigos muy cercanos, énfasis en el “cercanos” —dijo Komori mirando la pantalla. Llevaba un minuto de transmisión. Según se leían en los cientos de comentarios, nadie tenía idea de quién se podría tratar.</p><p>No puedo creer que yo sí sepa, renegó Sakusa.</p><p>Un momento, ¿Komori había dicho dos millones? ¡¿Había dos millones de personas dispuestas a verlo jugar?! Ahora entendía por qué su primo tenía tantas ganancias mensuales. Si tan solo a Sakusa le gustaran los videojuegos. ¿Existiría alguna cosa como que le pagaran por leer, dormir o quedarse en su casa 24/7? ¿No?</p><p>—Mmm, nadie ha adivinado. Pues, bien. ¡Prepárense porque les explotará la cabeza! Olvídense de Avengers Endgame. Este será en definitiva el mejor crossover que exista.</p><p>Ve al punto, Motoya. “Que solo te estoy viendo por Atsumu”, agregó su subconsciente.</p><p>—En principio, tenemos al orgullo gamer de Japón —a Sakusa le dio la cabeza vueltas al ver tantos comentarios por segundo mencionando a Kodzuken; no lo dudó y cerró la ventana del chat. Benditas fanáticas—. ¡Sí, exacto! Mi amigo más cercano de esta plataforma, énfasis en el “cercano” —Sakusa rodó los ojos—. ¡Kodzuken!</p><p>Un chico con ojos dorados, cabello amarrado en una coleta y un mechón negro cayéndole en el rostro, con una sudadera negra, sentado en una silla mucho más alta que él y con las luces un poco atenuadas se mostró frente a la pantalla, sin mencionar que traía ojeras. </p><p>Así que ese era el famoso Kodzuken.</p><p>—Hola.</p><p>Interesante. La voz apagada combinaba con su imagen.</p><p>Si a Sakusa le hubieran gustado los videojuegos, sería del mismo tipo de gamer que Kodzuken, muy alejado de la imagen hiperactiva que reflejaba su primo.</p><p>—La pregunta de rutina, ¿cuánto llevas sin dormir? —dijo Komori.</p><p>—Si no fuera porque la niñera que tengo en casa me obligó a tomar una siesta, tendría casi 72 horas.</p><p>—¡Woah! Siempre rompiendo récords —dijo Komori entre risitas—. Hablaremos mal de tu niñera después. ¿Está bien si presento a mi próximo invitado? —Kodzuken asintió—. Bien. Y como otro invitado, tenemos al guitarrista de los Black Jackals.</p><p>Ah, ahí estaba, la parte que le interesaba. Sakusa se inclinó hacia la pantalla, quedando en una postura terrible, pero poco le importaba.</p><p>Frente a la pantalla se mostró Atsumu, con una sudadera blanca, cabello ligeramente húmedo y con una tez perfecta. Se veía recuperado. Al igual que Kodzuken, Atsumu tenía las luces del fondo de su habitación atenuadas, la iluminación centrándose más en su figura, lo cual le favorecía: el color de sus ojos era nítido.</p><p>Hermoso.</p><p>—Hola, hola. Un placer estar aquí, Komori-kun, Kodzuken —saludó Atsumu.</p><p>—Muchos no lo saben, pero Miya Atsumu no solo canta como los ángeles, toca la guitarra y el piano, sino que es un amante de los videojuegos y está soltero —dijo Komori, mirando hacia la cámara, alzando sus cejas de manera juguetona—. ¿Se puede ser tan perfecto?</p><p>—Exageras un poquito —dijo Atsumu, riendo.</p><p>—¿Sabes preparar tartaleta de manzana? —dijo Kodzuken.</p><p>—Sip.</p><p>—Entonces sí, eres perfecto.</p><p>Atsumu y Komori rieron. Incluso Sakusa. Kodzuken no se equivocaba.</p><p>Sin extender más el tiempo, los tres se pusieron a jugar Mario Kart, que era el juego que los tres dominaban. Primer puesto para Kodzuken en cada carrera, y Atsumu le ganó el segundo puesto a Komori al último segundo. Algunos de los seguidores también participaron de las carreras. Aquella dinámica duró más o menos una hora.</p><p>En la siguiente hora de transmisión simplemente conversaron mientras jugaban algo más relajado, o mejor dicho se la pasaron hablando mal sobre la niñera de Kodzuken, quien en los últimos minutos de transmisión dio su conclusión:</p><p>—Por eso, no tengan pareja, amiguitos —dijo Kodzuken.</p><p>Komori y Atsumu rieron.</p><p>—Ah, hombre. Te sigo envidiando. Tener un hombre en casa que te cocine, aún si te obliga a comer sano. Yo sigo pidiendo deliveries —dijo Komori.</p><p>—Yo tengo un hombre en casa que me cocina —dijo Atsumu. Komori pronunció un “¿oh?”—. Mi hermano, pues —Atsumu y Komori rieron en coro—. Claro que en el proceso recibo un golpe en la cabeza por querer comer también de su porción de comida. Pero fuera de broma, sí…  —las facciones de Atsumu se relajaron y una suave sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Suspiró antes de completar su idea—, también envidio tener una pareja; de preferencia, alguien que sea un gruñón. Me gustan los retos.</p><p>—¿Los gruñones son tu tipo? —dijo Kodzuken.</p><p>—Es que yo ya soy lo suficientemente meloso y alegre; no podría soportar salir con alguien como yo —explicó Atsumu riendo—. En cambio, me fascina la idea de ablandar a una persona gruñona a base de muchos besos y mimos. Porque sí, tengo mucho, mucho amor para dar —Atsumu guiñó a la cámara.</p><p>El rostro de Sakusa ardió. Se acababa de recrear ese escenario, él siendo el gruñón y Atsumu siendo el que le daba mucho amor. ¿Muchos besos y mimos? Joder.</p><p>—Oh, por dios. ¡Tengo que presentarte a mi primo! Ambos harían la pareja perfecta —dijo Komori, viendo hacia la pantalla.</p><p>¿Qué?</p><p>Sakusa abrió los ojos; luego, frunció el ceño hasta que la frente le dolió. Deseó poder lanzar rayos láser con su mirada y que estos atravesaran la pantalla y dieran con su primo.</p><p>Si dices mi nombre, serás hombre muerto, Motoya, pensó Sakusa.</p><p>—¿Tu primo es un gruñón, en serio? —dijo Atsumu.</p><p>—Oh, por supuesto que lo es —dijo Komori.</p><p>—Vaya. Me interesa —Atsumu entonces se dirigió a los espectadores—: Ya saben, si esto funciona, Komori-kun se convertirá en mi primo político. Luego me pasas el número de tu primo.</p><p>De nuevo, ¿qué? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?</p><p>Sakusa enterró su rostro en el colchón. Sabía que Atsumu lo estaba tomando como una broma, pero esas palabras… ¿por qué rayos esas palabras estaban haciendo que su cuerpo estuviera presentando síntomas no usuales para él?</p><p>Por suerte, cambiaron de tema. Estuvieron hablando de cosas variadas hasta que llegaron a las cuatro horas de transmisión. Al margen de la vergüenza que pasó Sakusa por culpa de su primo, fue bueno ver a Atsumu sin guitarra de por medio; simplemente mostrándose en su hábitat natural. Sí, solo eso. Para nada le interesó saber que Atsumu seguía soltero, ansioso por estar en una relación, con mucho amor para dar y en busca de un gruñón.</p><p>Para nada.</p><p>Después de esa transmisión, no volvió a escuchar de Komori; no recibió más mensajes de él, ni llamadas durante la semana. Quizá Sakusa debió aprovechar eso para tomarse un respiro; sin embargo, aquel silencio por parte de su primo era más bien preocupante, como la calma antes de una tormenta.</p><p>Acertó.</p><p>Un 5 de octubre Komori hizo aparición, tocándole la puerta muy temprano.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—¿Así me recibes? —dijo Komori enarcando una ceja—. Traigo buenas noticias. Excelentes, diría yo.</p><p>Sakusa entrecerró los ojos. Komori sonrió, intentando verse inofensivo; para nada.</p><p>—Aunque te cierre la puerta, me lo gritarás desde el pasillo, así que entra y escupe; no literalmente o serás baneado de mi departamento de por vida —advirtió Sakusa antes de darse media vuelta y dirigirse a la cocina. Komori siempre llegaba a su departamento en plena hora de desayuno. Su café esperaba por él; ojalá no se hubiera enfriado.</p><p>—Eres tan raro —dijo Komori, riendo entretenido mientras cerraba la puerta. Luego, solo se tiró de estómago al sofá, lo de siempre—. Como dije, traje buenas noticias.</p><p>Sakusa agarró su taza de café y fue a sentarse en el sofá individual, frente a su primo.</p><p>—Habla.</p><p>Komori alzó su cabeza, lo miró, sonrió y esperó a que Sakusa alzara su café rumbo a sus labios y bebiera un poco del contenido.</p><p>—Me invitaron al cumpleaños de los Miya, plural porque son gemelos, ya sabes —escupió Komori. Sakusa casi se atraganta con el líquido; pudo tragar finalmente. ¿Qué?—. Será esta noche. Debes venir.</p><p>Los labios de Sakusa continuaron sellados. Buscó en el rostro de su primo alguna señal de que estuviera bromeando, pero aunque allí hubiera una sonrisa irritante, no le pareció que estuviera mintiendo, pues en primer lugar, Komori solía romperse a reír al instante cuando mentía; esta vez solo sonreía. </p><p>¿Qué responder? Sakusa siempre se imaginó que conocería a Atsumu en uno de sus conciertos; jamás se esperó tener la oportunidad de asistir a un evento tan exclusivo e íntimo como lo era su cumpleaños.</p><p>—No habrá muchas personas: aparte de ellos, tú, yo y un par de personas más —continuó su primo—. Se reunirán en el estudio de su casa e improvisarán un poco.</p><p>¿Era en serio? ¿Estaba teniendo tal oportunidad? Una oportunidad diamante, debía decir. Sin embargo… </p><p>—Pero… ¿está bien si voy? —dijo Sakusa.</p><p>—Les pregunté si podía llevarte. Atsumu estuvo encantado; “mientras más mejor” —dijo Komori, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y qué mejor que llevar a mi primo gruñón.</p><p>Sakusa lo fulminó con la mirada. Aún no le perdonaba sobre ese comentario que había hecho de él durante esa transmisión. Ya se vengaría. Por mientras, sería una tregua.</p><p>¿Ir al cumpleaños de Atsumu esa noche? Pensó que aún tenía tiempo para mentalizarse hasta el próximo concierto de los Black Jackals, que sería en dos semanas. ¿Estaba listo? Tan solo estaba considerando la idea y ahí estaba su corazón acelerando el ritmo de sus latidos.</p><p> —Pues, debo pensarlo prime...</p><p>—Oh, no te estaba preguntando si querías ir. Irás, Kiyoomi.</p><p>Cuánta audacia. Sakusa lo volvió a fulminar. Komori comenzó a tararear sin siquiera devolverle la mirada.</p><p>—¿Qué hay para comer? —encima le preguntó.</p><p>—Para ti, nada.</p><p>—¡Kiyoomi!</p><p>Tal como su primo lo advirtió: no tuvo opción. Komori se quedó todo el día en su departamento, amenazándolo con que si se encerraba en su habitación o huía, traería al mismísimo Atsumu y entonces no habría marcha atrás.</p><p>Mientras se duchaba, se mentalizó que esa misma noche conocería a Atsumu. Que haría el ridículo o que conseguiría su número; que lo decepcionaría cuando este conociera al tan famoso “primo gruñón” o que le fascinaría y fuera lo que estaba buscando. Esa noche era decisiva.</p><p>¿Y si mejor no iba y esperaba hasta la semana del concierto?</p><p>Muy tarde para retractarse, porque cuando se dio cuenta, Komori ya lo estaba arrastrando fuera del departamento, obligándolo a subirse al taxi, y finalmente, a plantarse frente la puerta de la casa en cuestión.</p><p>—No lo pienses mucho  —dijo Komori tirándole un golpecito en el hombro. Sakusa frunció el ceño, pero no le reprochó—. No tienes que impresionarlo. Sé tú mismo, tal como Atsumu será él mismo —era un buen punto. Por más que las cosas no fueran acorde al plan, Atsumu siempre abogaba porque las cosas fueran genuinas, tal como pasó en el primer video que le grabó a Sakusa—. Y aprovecha para escucharlo cantar.</p><p>Si, ese también era un buen punto. Tendría oportunidad de escucharlo desde cerca.</p><p>—Y sonríe un poquito.</p><p>Eso sí que no.</p><p>Ding dong. </p><p>El corazón de Sakusa aceleró cuando escuchó que alguien abría la puerta. Pero su cuerpo volvió a relajarse cuando vio que no se trataba de Atsumu.</p><p>—¡Sunarin! ¡Mi mejor amigo! —dijo Komori, lanzándose a abrazarlo.</p><p>Bonitos ojos, pensó Sakusa.</p><p>—¿Mejor amigo? —dijo el tal Suna dándole un par de palmaditas a la espalda a Komori—. Pensé que ese era Kodzuken.</p><p>—Nah. Tú lo eres —dijo Komori, dándole un apretón antes de liberarlo de su abrazo—. Kiyoomi, este es Suna; es quien me presentó a Atsumu.</p><p>Sakusa por fin conocía al tan famoso “novio del gemelo de Atsumu”. Esos ojos hipnotizantes —no más que los de Atsumu, pero quizá estaba siendo bastante parcial— se enfocaron en él.</p><p>—Mucho gusto —dijo Sakusa.</p><p>—Así que tú eres el primo. Ahora entiendo por qué estás tan feliz, Komori. Tus planes por fin cobrarán efecto —dijo Suna, esbozando una sonrisa un tanto torcida.</p><p>¿Planes? Y lo más importante: ¿por qué Suna irradiaba las mismas vibras traviesas que Komori? Algo le decía que debía permanecer alejado de ellos.</p><p>—Los gemelos están en el estudio. Síganme —indicó Suna antes de ingresar a la casa. </p><p>Sakusa dejó que Komori fuera el primero en caminar; él se encargó de cerrar la puerta y los alcanzó. Cruzaron la sala hasta llegar a una puerta corrediza de vidrio que daba a un amplio jardín. En el fondo, se encontraba una pequeña cabaña que tenía la puerta abierta y desde la cual se podía escuchar voces y risas.</p><p>“¡Samu!”, Sakusa escuchó, esa voz pucheante, que automáticamente hizo que una ola de calor se expandiera en su cuerpo y se focalizara en sus mejillas.</p><p>Cruzaron el jardín. Suna y Komori ingresaron. Sakusa se quedó unos segundos afuera, tomó un respiro y finalmente ingresó. La luz se hizo. Reconoció el lugar: Atsumu le había filmado el primer saludo allí, solo que ahora lo podía ver en vista panorámica. Halló un piano en una esquina y al lado una batería; al frente, había un par de sillas desocupadas y en el centro, una mesa con bocadillos.</p><p>Y lo más importante: un grupo de personas en el fondo. Había un chico moreno y un chico de cabello blanco que no reconocía. En cambio, sí reconoció a Bokuto y al chico de cabello naranja vocalista de la banda; a Osamu y, finalmente a Atsumu, que vestía una camisa negra con los primeros botones desabrochados, jeans oscuros, mocasines sin medias, y el cabello ligeramente húmedo.</p><p>Hermoso.</p><p>—Llegaron los últimos invitados —dijo Suna. Su voz interrumpió la conversación de ese grupo. Todos voltearon hacia esa dirección.</p><p>Ahí estaba: había llegado el momento. No había marcha atrás.</p><p>—¡Komori-chan! —Atsumu fue el primero en acercarse.</p><p>—Atsumu, ¡feliz cumpleaños! —ambos se dieron un breve abrazo. Komori no se fue con tonterías y señaló a Sakusa de inmediato—. Aquí te presento a mi primo. Sakusa Kiyoomi.</p><p>Los ojos de Atsumu se encontraron con los de Sakusa, ojos color almendra, que se veían aún más hermosos desde cerca. Y esa sonrisa que apareció en esos labios; magnífica. Sakusa olvidó cómo se hablaba; es más, olvidó que tenía voz.</p><p>—Ahora que lo recuerdo, nunca me pasaste el número de tu primo —reprochó burlón Atsumu.</p><p>—Me estaba guardando para esta oportunidad —se defendió Komori.</p><p>Atsumu le sacó la lengua y devolvió su mirada a Sakusa.</p><p>—Mucho gusto. Soy Miya Atsum... Un momento, ¿Sakusa Kiyoomi? —Komori y Sakusa asintieron en coro. Oh, vaya. Aquí se venía—. Es gracioso. He escuchado antes ese nombre. Sakusa Kiyoomi… —Atsumu arrugó su frente—. Kiyoomi… ¡Omi-kun!… Oh, pero...</p><p>—Es él —confirmó Komori. Sakusa estaba deseando tanto que la tierra se le tragara, que ya ni siquiera fulminó con la mirada a su primo, quien muy orgulloso levantó la barbilla y se señaló a sí mismo—. Yo soy el primo que te compró los saludos, ¡sorpresa!</p><p>—Oh —dijo Atsumu. Sus ojos se abrieron a los segundos—. ¡Oh! —su mirada volvió a fijarse en Sakusa—. ¡Omi-kun! ¡Eres tú! ¡El chico introvertido! —y antes de que Sakusa siquiera pudiera hacer algo tan vergonzoso como salir huyendo de allí, Atsumu se le tiró encima, rodeando sus brazos por su espalda y apoyando su barbilla en su hombro. Sakusa se quedó hecho estatua, con los brazos ligeramente levantados, sin saber en dónde diablos ponerlos. Solo un pensamiento pasó por su mente: Atsumu huele a jazmín y lavanda.</p><p>Y su cuerpo es fornido.</p><p>Su acento suena aún más fascinante de cerca.</p><p>Y es más pequeño que yo, lo suficiente para que pueda besar su frente. ¿Cómo sería besar su frente? O besar su cabello también sería agradable; huele bien.</p><p>¿Y si le correspondo el abrazo? ¿Eso se consideraría romper mi personaje? Quizá si solo...</p><p>El abrazo duró muy poco para su gusto.</p><p>—¡Mucho gusto en conocerte! —dijo Atsumu tras romper el abrazo. Sus ojos se comenzaron a pasear por el rostro de Sakusa, deteniéndose al nivel de su frente; de seguro estaría contemplando sus dos lunares. ¿Era bueno que Atsumu lo estuviera viendo tanto? ¿O qué diablos…?—. Eres mucho más lindo de lo que imaginaba, y… —le dio un rápido recorrido visual en totalidad—… y mucho más grande —añadió entre risitas.</p><p>—Uhm… —balbuceó Sakusa, ante lo cual los ojos de Atsumu se abrieron más y lo vieron con interés. Sakusa se reprimió un respingo. Oh, cierto. Hasta ahora no había dicho ni una palabra; Atsumu debía estar esperando una respuesta—. Hola.</p><p>Pareció ser suficiente, ya que Atsumu estuvo a punto de abrir la boca nuevamente y soltar su lengua.</p><p>—Ya lo asustaste, idiota —comentó Osamu acercándose y dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza—. Si sigues así, no querrá volver a ver tu carota.</p><p>—Lo siento, Omi-kun. Ya sabes mi mala costumbre: parloteo sin darme cuenta —dijo Atsumu con una sonrisa nerviosa.</p><p>—Está bien… —concedió Sakusa. Si fuera por él, estaría dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que saliera de la boca de Atsumu, fueran tonterías o no. Nuevamente silencio. Joder, estaban esperando que Sakusa dijera algo más—. Feliz cumpleaños.</p><p>—¡Gracias! —dijo Atsumu.</p><p>—Y… —la mirada de Sakusa cayó en Osamu—… feliz cumpleaños…</p><p>Komori se atragantó con su risa. Un pequeño “ja” salió de los labios de Suna. Osamu sonrió, claramente entretenido con la situación: “Así que saludaste a mi gemelo primero; interesante”, pronunció. Grupo de idiotas. Al menos Atsumu sí sonreía de verdad.</p><p>Por suerte, ese momento tan incómodo terminó. Se ahorraron la idea cursi y típica de cantar cumpleaños con un pastel y se pasaron directamente al motivo por el cual se habían reunido: una sesión improvisada. Participaron Atsumu, Bokuto y Hinata mientras Suna se encargaba de grabarlos, Osamu y Komori no se apartaban de la mesa de bocadillos. Y Sakusa solo observaba tal dinámica desde una distancia razonable.</p><p>Podría escuchar la voz de Atsumu y ver como la banda se sincronizaba, quizá escucharía algún nuevo tema; en cambio, fue testigo de cómo Bokuto, Atsumu y el tal Hinata iniciaron el reto de quién podía tocar su instrumento usando solo la boca.</p><p>Jamás esperó que risas estruendosas pudieran salir de la boca de alguien tan frío y sarcástico como Suna.</p><p>—No puedo creer que con la cara de chico malo que te llevas, en realidad seas el más bobo de todos, Tsumu —se burló Suna, haciendo zoom en la pantalla de su celular para enfocar el rostro de Atsumu, quien en principio intentó usar sus dientes para hacer las cuerdas sonar, pero se quejó de que dolía, así que usó su lengua. Le funcionó por unos segundos; le puso tanta pasión que se hizo una herida en la punta.</p><p>Bobo, de hecho.</p><p>Sakusa sonrió. Komori había tenido razón: las sesiones improvisadas de los Black Jackals eran divertidas. Ya ni siquiera le importó no haber podido escucharlo cantar. </p><p>Al final, Hinata ganó el reto; tocar las teclas del piano con la lengua fue más sencillo que maniobrar las baquetas con la boca —Bokuto se frustró a los primeros segundos, tiró las baquetas al suelo y apoyó su barbilla en uno de los platillos, luciendo deprimido— o tocar las cuerdas de la guitarra con la lengua hasta el punto de hacerse una herida, como le había ocurrido Atsumu.</p><p>—Se me acalambró la lengua… —se quejó Hinata.</p><p>—¿Eso es posible? —dijo Bokuto, asombrado, sin embargo, su atención se desvió hacia la mesa de bocadillos—. ¡¿Ah?! ¿En serio se han acabado todo? —reprochó al ver la mesa casi vacía.</p><p>—Eran para mí; es mi cumpleaños —se defendió Osamu.</p><p>—Y por extensión también eran para mí. Soy su primo político —declaró Komori.</p><p>—¿Cómo así? —preguntó Hinata.</p><p>—Verás, Shouyou-kun...</p><p>Sakusa iba a hacer callar a su primo, cuando una sonrisa resplandeciente apareció frente a él.</p><p>—Omi-kun, ven conmigo un segundo, ¿si?</p><p>Atsumu de inmediato caminó hacia la salida de esa habitación, saliendo al jardín. No le quedó de otra. Sakusa le siguió el paso. Caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al interior de la casa. Atsumu se sentó sobre las gradas que había allí y palmeó el lugar a su lado. Sakusa obedeció.</p><p>Tan surrealista. De haber visto a Atsumu a través de una pantalla, a tener su hombro pegado al de él y estar en su casa el día de su cumpleaños.</p><p>—Una lástima que tu primo no me comentara que tú eras Omi-kun. ¿Eras un fanático de mi banda? —inició Atsumu. Sus facciones estaban relajadas, señales de una charla casual.</p><p>—No realmente. Solo… —Sakusa arrugó sus labios. No puedo decirle que pensaba que los consideraba música de ambiente—… escuchaba su música para estudiar. Y, pues, Komori insistió en que les diera una oportunidad.</p><p>—Sí, la mayoría de personas escucha nuestra música para relajarse. Me gusta tener esa reputación, aunque no lo creas. Es suficiente para mí saber que mi música cumple esa función —reveló Atsumu.</p><p>¿En serio? Atsumu tenía toda la presencia de una estrella, una sonrisa enceguecedora y una personalidad magnética, todo lo necesario para llegar a lo alto con la debida dosis de esfuerzo. Y con todas esas ventajas, ¿en serio Atsumu se conformaba con que su música fuera escuchada? ¿Los números no le importaban? Ahora entendía la falta de mánager, y la libertad con la que tocaba y cantaba. Todo era natural; nada formaba parte de un libreto ni un plan comercial.</p><p>—Bueno, verás —retomó Sakusa, sintiéndose repentinamente inspirado—, después de que te escuché cantar en el primer saludo que me enviaste, me hice fanátic… —Sakusa selló sus labios antes de completar esa idea. Casi. Atsumu enarcó una ceja—, me… su... digamos que empecé a prestarle más atención a su música.</p><p>Atsumu soltó una risita.</p><p>—Tsundere, ¿eh? —murmuró—. ¿Tan difícil es decir que eres ahora un fanático?</p><p>Sakusa frunció el ceño.</p><p>—No iba a decir eso.</p><p>—Claro que sí.</p><p>—Y no soy ningún Tsundere.</p><p>—Lo eres.</p><p>—No voy a discutir contigo sobre eso —renegó Sakusa.</p><p>Estoy discutiendo con Miya Atsumu. Fue más fácil de lo que creí.</p><p>El cuerpo de Sakusa recibió una descarga eléctrica cuando la cabeza de Atsumu se apoyó en su hombro derecho. Giró hacia él, dando de primera mano con el cabello rubio. Los reclamos o cuestionamientos se quedaron atracados en su garganta en cuanto aspiró el aroma de ese cabello.</p><p>Darle un besito en la coronilla. O simplemente pegar más su nariz para captar todo el aroma. Si lo hacía rápido, solo para tener la experiencia y disfrutar de la cercanía, quizá Atsumu no se daría cuenta. Quizá...</p><p>¿Qué carajos, Sakusa?, se reprochó mentalmente por estar pensando tonterías. Apretó sus puños para reprimirse la tentación de apoyar su mejilla allí, sobre la cabeza de Atsumu, quien tenía la mirada fija en el frente, absorto.</p><p>Al menos no lo estaba viendo a los ojos. Esa sería su perdición.</p><p>—Te ves recuperado —dijo Sakusa para cortar el silencio. Pues, que estuvieran sentados solos bajo la luz de luna que les daba de lleno ya era suficiente; que a eso se añadiera silencio provocaría que su mente empezara a pensar de más—. Veo que la cirugía salió bien.</p><p>—Sí, no fue para tanto.</p><p>¿Ah, si? Pues, a mí casi me da un paro cardíaco cuando me enteré, idiota.</p><p>—Mmm —respondió en cambio Sakusa mordiéndose el labio inferior.</p><p>—¿Sabes? —continuó Atsumu—. Luego de mi cirugía, recibí muchos mensajes de mis fanáticos. “Recupérate pronto, Atsumu-kun”, “que te mimen en casa y te preparen tu comida favorita”, “incluso en bata de hospital te ves increíble; eres perfecto, Atsumu-kun”, blah blah blah.</p><p>—¿Cuál es el problema con esos mensajes? No entiendo —dijo Sakusa.</p><p>—No me gusta que endulcen sus palabras y me traten como si fuera un ser superior o alguien frágil. Hubiera preferido que hicieran memes de mi horrible foto con bata de hospital que subió Suna a redes sociales, qué sé yo.</p><p>—Eres material perfecto para hacer memes, para qué negarlo —Sakusa se tragó una risa ante sus propias palabras. El recuerdo de Atsumu de hace minutos intentando tocar la guitarra con sus dientes lo fue todo.</p><p>Atsumu pareció captar las vibraciones de su pecho y levantó su cabeza para verlo a los ojos; le sonrió.</p><p>—A eso me refiero. Que se burlen de mí todo lo que quieran, si eso es lo que quieren hacer. Es por eso que cuando me llegó tu mensaje, tan crudo y natural, quise agregarte por alguna red social para hablar contigo de manera más personal, pero no te encontré —una risita salió de sus labios—. Eres el tipo de persona que me agrada.</p><p>—No tengo redes sociales… —dijo Sakusa, plantando su mirada en sus zapatos y empezando a jugar con sus dedos. La temperatura había subido de pronto en su organismo.</p><p>—Bueno, entonces aprovecho para decírtelo en persona —con su dedo índice, Atsumu elevó la barbilla de Sakusa, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran. Eso fue un código rojo: jamás era bueno tener esos ojos tan cerca—. Fue un bonito detalle. Raro, pero bonito —la mirada de Atsumu comenzó a recorrer su rostro—. Bonito como tú, por cierto.</p><p>Código rojo, definitivamente.</p><p>—Ni que un mensaje fuera la gran cosa —Sakusa desvió la mirada, valiéndose de una actitud presuntuosa y liberándose del agarre contrario—; ni siquiera me obedeciste. Bien claro te dije que no había necesidad de que me grabaras algo.</p><p>—Pero te gustó que te desobedeciera, ¿o no?</p><p>Claro que sí.</p><p>—Los veinte minutos de música estuvieron bien —dijo Sakusa, interesándose de pronto por la pulcritud de sus propias uñas—, mejor que escucharte parlotear.</p><p>Por el rabillo de su ojo, pudo ver que la mirada de Atsumu seguía fijada en él. Sakusa bufó al escuchar una risa seguida de un “vaya tsundere”. Estaba listo para defender su dignidad; sin embargo, al voltear a ver a Atsumu, se encontró con una tonalidad diferente resplandeciendo en esos ojos, una que le provocó escalofríos.</p><p>Eso era intensidad. </p><p>—Dame tu número —dijo Atsumu, extendiéndole su celular—. Si has seguido pagando por mis saludos, eso quiere decir que te agrado un poco.</p><p>—Mi primo compró los saludos —dijo Sakusa, entrecerrando los ojos, viendo el aparato como si fuera a explotar.</p><p>—Claro, claro —Atsumu rodó los ojos—, pero digo, para que tú… es decir, para que Komori-kun no tenga que seguirte comprando más saludos, sería mejor si nos comunicáramos por mensaje.</p><p>Por supuesto que sí. Sakusa, en cambio, enarcó una ceja y se mantuvo inmóvil por algunos segundos. Había algo divertido en ver cómo el rostro confiado de Atsumu iba desinflándose hasta convertirse en uno de súplica. Podía escucharlo aunque no estuviera hablando: “por favor, Omi-kun”, y Sakusa vivía para eso.</p><p>—¿Omi-kun? ¿Me darías tu número? —insistió Atsumu, esta vez pucheando—. Por favor.</p><p>Por supuesto que sí, era su respuesta.</p><p>Y aun así...</p><p>—Lo que sea —declaró finalmente Sakusa. Recibió el aparato y digitó allí su número. Entonces, a su vista y paciencia, Atsumu lo agendó como—: ¿Omi-Omi?</p><p>—Omi-Omi suena adorable, como cuando pretendes hacerte el difícil, pero que por dentro, solo quieres que te insista —dijo Atsumu, alzando sus cejas de manera juguetona—. Quizá a la próxima te baje esos humitos gruñones con un besito, ¿qué dices?</p><p>A Sakusa le dio un tic en el ojo. Atsumu era atractivo y tenía una increíble voz, sí, sí, claro; eso no quitaba que tuviera una personalidad irritante. Ahora entendía por qué según lo poco que vio, a Osamu, Suna y Komori le gustaban molestarlo. A él no le importaría subirse a ese tren.</p><p>Aunque Atsumu no se equivocaba, pero esa era otra historia. Detalles.</p><p>—¡Tsum-Tsum, ven! —dijo de pronto Bokuto asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la cabaña—. Hinata y yo acabamos de crear una nueva melodía. ¡Será nuestro próximo éxito, lo prometo!</p><p>Esas palabras no sonaban muy convincentes.</p><p>—Solo quieren tu atención, Atsu —dijo Komori, asomándose también—. A propósito, ¿cómo va todo por allá? ¿Ya se besaron?</p><p>Sakusa lo fulminó con la mirada, tan efectivo que Komori soltó una risita y volvió a meterse a la cabaña.</p><p>—Ahora voy —indicó Atsumu, la cual fue suficiente instrucción para que Bokuto se metiera también—. Bueno, como escuchaste, solicitan mi presencia —Atsumu se puso de pie y se sacudió los pantalones.</p><p>Sakusa solo asintió. Había sido una buena conversación, sin necesidad de meter charlas de relleno. Solo fueron ellos, charlando, Atsumu coqueteando y Sakusa haciéndose de rogar. Perfecto.</p><p>—Realmente me gustaría conocer más sobre ti, Omi-kun, así que espera mensajes de mi parte —indicó Atsumu.</p><p>—Si me escribes antes de las 8:00 a.m. o después de las 11:00 p.m., no contestaré —advirtió Sakusa.</p><p>Por mucho que la idea de mensajearse con Atsumu hiciera que un calorcito se esparciera en su pecho, no planeaba modificar su horario de sueño ni rutina solo para contestarle. O quizá sí, solo un poquito.</p><p>—Mala suerte; no sigo indicaciones de nadie —se burló Atsumu sacándole la lengua.</p><p>—Mocoso.</p><p>—A propósito, Omi —Sakusa enarcó su ceja, a la defensiva. ¿Ahora qué diría? Atsumu, por enésima vez en la noche, le recorrió el rostro con la mirada deteniéndose al nivel de su frente—, me gustan mucho los lunares de tu frente. Espero algún día tener el honor de besarlos.</p><p>Atsumu no esperó por una respuesta suya. Solo le guiñó el ojo y emprendió el paso para incorporarse al interior del estudio.</p><p>Sakusa hizo ebullición.</p>
<hr/><p>La luz de su habitación le pegó de lleno. Fue recién que Sakusa se dio cuenta: no cerré las cortinas. Gruñó y se cubrió los ojos con su antebrazo. Todo era la culpa de Atsumu, que mediante un “Te comparto los videos de ayer que grabó Suna. Ahora tienes mayor material para hacer memes de mi persona“ había generado que Sakusa se quedara conversando con Atsumu —burlándose de él en realidad— hasta pasada la medianoche.</p><p>Fue una buena sesión de risas. Sin embargo, su horario de sueño ahora estaba arruinado. No había de otra; tenía que ir a clases con la sensación de traer pesas en los pies, pesas en los párpados, pesas en todas partes del cuerpo. Encima, dos mensajes de Atsumu le esperaban en su celular. Pero, ¿se arrepentía de haberle dado su número y haberse quedado conversando con él toda la noche? </p><p>Claro que no.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Atsumu: Te dije que no seguía indicaciones. ¿Ves? No respeté tu horario.</p><p>Sakusa vio la hora: 7:59 a.m. Ridículo.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Atsumu: ¡Que tengas un bonito día, Omi-Omi! No olvides escuchar mi música para mayor relajo. XoXo.</p><p>Sakusa sonrió. Nadie lo estaba viendo. Diferente a lo que solía sentir con los mensajes matutinos de su primo, recibir un “buenos días” de Atsumu… le causó la misma sensación que comer su onigiri favorito después de mucho tiempo.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Sakusa: Buenos días. </p><p>&gt;&gt;Sakusa: Y no.</p><p>Los mensajes no dejaron de llegarle durante toda la semana: cómo le fue en su clase; si prefería comer en casa o afuera; si estaba aburrido, que le escribiera; y audios de Atsumu cantándole por un minuto antes de desearle las buenas noches, audio que se añadía a su lista de reproducción de diez grabaciones que tenía de la voz de Atsumu, entre canciones y audios.</p><p>Ni un minuto de silencio. Siempre vibrando su maldito celular. Pero, ¿se arrepentía de haberle dado su número? No, maldita sea, sobre todo porque no era unilateral.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Sakusa: Mi clase acaba de terminar. Puedo hablar.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Atsumu: ¿Prestaste atención? ¿O te distrajiste pensando en mí?</p><p>&gt;&gt;Sakusa: Ya quisieras.</p><p>Sakusa sonrió al imaginar el puchero que debía traer Atsumu en sus labios en ese momento. Qué divertido era molestarlo.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Sakusa: Fue clase de cálculo. Un asco.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Sakusa: En fin. Tendrás un concierto esta semana, ¿verdad?</p><p>&gt;&gt;Atsumu: Sí, Omi-kun. ¿Quieres venir?</p><p>&gt;&gt;Sakusa: No tengo nada más planeado, así que sí.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Atsumu: ¡Te regalaré dos entradas VIP para que estés adelante!</p><p>&gt;&gt;Sakusa: De hecho, prefiero estar atrás. Quiero sentarme.</p><p>Así se hizo. </p><p>Atsumu había querido darle dos entradas para que llevara también a Komori, pero su primo rechazó esa invitación, ya que tenía planes con Osamu y Suna, y porque no quería ser la tercera rueda en la cita de “dos tortolitos”. Ridículo. No sería una cita, ¿no? Sí una salida, pero no una cita. Un momento, ¿una cita era lo mismo que una salida?</p><p>¿Qué?</p><p>No venía al caso. Ya se encontraba en el recinto donde se daría el concierto. Era un mejor lugar que el anterior al que Sakusa había asistido. Eso no cambiaba, sin embargo, el hecho de que seguía siendo reducido y atestado de adultos ebrios que solo querían tener música de ambiente “de sus tiempos” mientras hablaban mal de la juventud actual.</p><p>Bueno, valía la pena. Todo por Atsumu.</p><p>La banda se presentó veinte minutos tarde. Muy mal. </p><p>La mirada de Atsumu buscó entre la multitud y sus ojos destellaron en cuanto dio con Sakusa; sonrió. Sakusa asintió, en un mudo deseo de suerte, solo como cordialidad, porque bien sabía que suerte era lo que ellos menos necesitaban. Sabían lo que hacían.</p><p>Esta vez pudo ver en vivo a la banda completa tocando, instrumentos y voz a disposición de sus oídos. “Música de ambiente” que dejó de serlo en cuanto iniciaron a tocar: la voz de Hinata desplegándose como una explosión de buenas vibras, Bokuto tocando la batería como si estuviera probando un juguete nuevo a toda potencia, y Atsumu tocando la guitarra mientras se movía como si el escenario hubiera sido hecho a su medida. “One Day Away” se llamaba la canción. </p><p>Pasó lo inevitable: las cabezas de todos comenzaron a moverse, al compás del ritmo. Sakusa se sintió parte del grupo que lo rodeaba. Nací en la época equivocada, pensó. Pero estaba bien, porque también parecía ser el caso de Atsumu, quien estaba en su gloria en un ambiente que parecía haberse pintado de blanco y negro.</p><p>“Don't wait for tomorrow<br/>
don't wish one day away”</p><p>La banda continuó con su repertorio: unas cinco canciones más. Sakusa se pidió algo de beber para estar más cómodo, sus ojos fijos en Atsumu, los ojos de Atsumu mirándolo, compartiendo ese momento como si estuvieran en una inusual cita.</p><p>Fascinante.</p><p>Atsumu se le abalanzó en un abrazo apenas se encontraron en el exterior, haciendo que el cuerpo de Sakusa se doblara un poco hacia atrás y quedara con los brazos torpemente levantados. Aun así, no le regañó. ¿Cómo hacerlo, si parecía tan feliz de verlo?</p><p>—Gracias por esperarme, Omi-Omi —susurró Atsumu, muy cerca de su oído.</p><p>Bendita voz.</p><p>Sakusa solo asintió y posó las palmas de sus manos sobre la espalda de Atsumu, suspirando al sentir su calidez. Traía la misma ropa que usó en el escenario, estaba sudado, y aun así, ese bendito olor a jazmín seguía desprendiéndose de ese cuerpo. Sus labios le cosquillearon al recrearse darle un beso en la cabeza a Atsumu. Tan cerca.</p><p>—Omi-san, ¡gusto en verte! —dijo Hinata.</p><p>—¡Omi-kun! —dijo Bokuto.</p><p>Ah, cierto. Estaban esos dos allí. Le irían con el cuento a Komori. Sakusa debía mantenerse en personaje.</p><p>—Hola —saludó.</p><p>—Y para agradecerte por haber venido —Atsumu le besó la mejilla antes de erguirse; labios de textura suave y lisa, cálidos, y letales—, te invito a comer algo, ¿qué dices? ¡Lo que quieras!</p><p>Sakusa apretó su puño derecho, reprimiéndose las ganas de esconder su rostro entre sus manos. La mejilla le ardía ahora. ¿Se notaría mucho?</p><p>—Claro —respondió.</p><p>Atsumu se despidió de sus compañeros, quienes estuvieron a punto de preguntarle si podían apuntarse, pero luego Atsumu entrelazó sus dedos con los de Sakusa. “Tengo una cita, chicos”. “Oh”, pronunciaron Hinata y Bokuto. Atsumu rio. Sakusa hirvió.</p><p>Una cita, claro.</p><p>Sakusa no tenía un restaurante favorito en mente. “Onigiri Miya” sería el lugar, pero imaginarse teniendo una cita en el restaurante en el que estaban Osamu y Komori —más Suna— en ese momento, no pintaba nada bien ni para él ni para Atsumu.</p><p>Fueron al restaurante Kuriya y pidieron Chirashi Sushi —arroz de sushi con distintos pescados crudos y verduras— para compartir entre los dos. No demoraron en traerles el platillo. Agradecieron y empezaron a comer.</p><p>—¿Qué opinas de mi banda, Omi-kun? —dijo Atsumu antes de masticar.</p><p>“Tocan bien” iba a responder Sakusa, permitiendo que el pedazo de sushi que planeaba llevar a su boca actuara como punto final de su opinión. Sin embargo, lo contempló mejor. Por fin tenía la oportunidad de molestar a Atsumu, de la misma forma que Osamu solía hacerlo. Sí, ¿por qué no?</p><p>—Tocan bien, pero su organización y disciplina dejan mucho qué desear —pronunció Sakusa encogiéndose de hombros—. No tienen manager, ¿verdad?</p><p>El brillo en los ojos de Atsumu disminuyó y sus labios se arrugaron. Era hermoso generar ese tipo de expresiones. Sakusa frustró su sonrisa con un pedazo de sushi y masticó. Atsumu se recompuso después de tragar.</p><p>—Samu era nuestro manager, pero ahora trabaja en su restaurante. Y no confiamos en nadie lo suficiente para tener tal control de nuestras vidas. A veces me toca a mí, a veces a Shouyou-kun, definitivamente no a Bokkun —soltó una risita—; solo improvisamos.</p><p>—Muy poco profesional —reprochó Sakusa. El puchero de Atsumu apareció una vez más acompañado con un quejidito que salió de su boca. Sakusa decidió suavizar—, pero entiendo tu punto.</p><p>Continuó comiendo hasta que algo arribó a su mente:</p><p>—¿Cómo es que tres tipos como ustedes tocan algo tan “aburrido” como el Slow Blues?</p><p>Atsumu arqueó la ceja. Sakusa abrió ligeramente los ojos. Ninguno se había esperado esa pregunta, al menos no formulada de esa manera. La falta de tacto le estaba jugando en contra. “Seres tan hiperactivos como ustedes tocando algo tan lento” era lo que Sakusa había querido decir.</p><p>—Lo siento.</p><p>Atsumu negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía.</p><p>—Te cuento cómo surgió. En época de universidad, Samu estaba muy estresado, se la pasaba de mal humor e incluso llegaba a llorar —comenzó a relatar Atsumu. Sakusa asintió por inercia. Él también había estado en esa posición; no al punto de llorar, pero si al punto de hundirse en su bañera y desear que cuando saliera a la superficie, ya estuviera graduado—. Busqué en internet música que pudiera relajarlo y me encontré con el Slow Blues. Le hice escuchar y Samu durmió como un bebé —Atsumu le dio toquecitos a la mesa con sus dedos mientras su mirada se fijó en un punto incierto del lugar—. Así que decidí componer exclusivamente para él, pero el idiota lo publicó en internet y a nuestros compañeros de universidad también les ayudó a relajarse. Shouyou-kun y Bokkun se me unieron después.</p><p>Interesante.</p><p>¿Sería que Osamu vio el talento de su hermano y quiso exponerlo en el internet para que la gente lo descubriera? ¿Tal vez para que sus compañeros lo vieran y se burlaran de que una persona tan atractiva como Atsumu estuviera tocando algo que no calzaba con sus fachas? ¿Quizá publicarlos para recurrir a ellos como material nostálgico cuando su hermano se hiciera famoso? ¿O quizá un punto intermedio entre todas esas razones?</p><p>En sincronía, Sakusa y Atsumu se sirvieron las últimas piezas de sushi y lo llevaron a sus bocas. Masticaron. Tragaron.</p><p>—Nunca me ha gustado ser como los demás, ¿sabes? —continuó Atsumu. Solo habían sido segundos sin haber escuchado su voz, pero aquel retomo de palabra le causó una sensación de calidez a Sakusa. Como si su canción favorita hubiera vuelto a reproducirse—. No estoy transmitiendo un mensaje de una agenda política o un reclamo a la sociedad, tampoco estoy intentando enganchar a las personas con ritmos repetitivos; solo quiero hacer música que haga a las personas relajarse.</p><p>Las cejas de Sakusa se elevaron. ¿En serio? ¿Lo más importante no era alcanzar el éxito y ganar dinero, cuánto más dinero mejor, para tener una buena vida? Siempre creyó que quienes tenían el pensamiento de “solo tocamos porque es nuestra pasión; la fama no nos importa” era algo que solo saldrían de la boca de bandas que querían excusar su fracaso.</p><p>Sin embargo, Atsumu hablaba en serio.</p><p>¿Hacer música para hacer a los demás relajarse? Eso sin duda era nuevo. Y gratificante.</p><p>—Eso es… —el tono de su voz decreció un poco—… admirable de tu parte.</p><p>—Oh, no esperaba un cumplido directo de tu parte, Omi-kun —canturreó Atsumu.</p><p>Sakusa gruñó.</p><p>—Lo digo porque trabajé para una banda que hacía todo lo contrario. Para ellos, los resultados lo eran todo. Así que me quedé con esa imagen en la cabeza.</p><p>Ahora el de las cejas alzadas era Atsumu.</p><p>—¿En serio? ¿Para qué banda trabajaste?</p><p>Cierto. Sakusa apretó los labios. “Eso no importa”, iba a ser su respuesta inicial. Pero entonces pensó que no era justo: ya sea por medio de los videos que Atsumu le grabó o la conversación que estaban teniendo en ese momento, Sakusa ya tenía un concepto de lo que era Atsumu Miya, de cuáles eran sus virtudes y defectos. En cambio, Atsumu aún debía verlo a él como un misterio por resolver.</p><p>Bueno, no había problema con contárselo. Ya era parte del pasado.</p><p>—Fui el manager de los Adlers, pero renuncié —antes de que Atsumu preguntara por razones, Sakusa decidió simplemente dárselas—. Me di cuenta de algo: no tenía ningún título, tampoco ninguna acreditación académica; solo mi cerebro. Que yo continuara teniendo un trabajo en realidad dependía estrictamente de lo que la banda decidiera, si mantenerse junta o separarse. Así que cuando comencé a tener una discrepancia en opiniones con la banda, decidí alejarme y empezar a estudiar una carrera profesional.</p><p>—Comprendo. Fuiste a lo seguro —dijo Atsumu, sonriendo. Sakusa asintió—. ¿Te gustó ser manager? —¿Me gustó? Para qué mentir. Sakusa se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a asentir—. Uhm, conque te gusta tener el control de las situaciones, ¿o me equivoco?</p><p>Sakusa frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada. Odiaba cuando las personas comenzaban a descubrirlo. Atsumu soltó una risita.</p><p>Decidieron pedir la cuenta y luego de pagar, salieron de allí, rumbo a sus casas. Caminaron por la misma ruta durante quince minutos hasta que llegaron al punto de separación: uno debía ir hacia el este y el otro hacia el oeste. Se detuvieron para despedirse.</p><p>Sakusa extendió su mano, yendo por lo seguro, pero Atsumu rodó los ojos y saltó hacia él en un abrazo, rodeándole el cuello y apoyando su barbilla en su hombro. Tal calidez se desprendía de ese cuerpo, y sin embargo, Sakusa irónicamente se quedó congelado.</p><p>—¿Qué haces? —dijo él.</p><p>—Lo que hacen las personas cuando se están cortejando, Omi-kun. Solo acepta mi amor —Cielos. ¿Atsumu acaso habría sentido la repentina aceleración de su corazón? Por favor, que no. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan simple para algunos decir ese tipo de palabras?—.  A menos que… —rellenó Atsumu a falta de respuesta; los brazos que rodeaban el cuello de Sakusa se aflojaron un poco.</p><p>Ante la amenaza de que ese cuerpo fuera a separarse del suyo, Sakusa frunció el ceño y finalmente rodeó sus brazos por la cintura de Atsumu y lo mantuvo cerca de él.</p><p>—¿Omi?</p><p>—Lo que sea... —dijo Sakusa, y sería lo único que diría. Y aún con un ceño fruncido, aprovechó esa cercanía para aspirar rápidamente el aroma del cabello de Atsumu, quien segundos después, comenzó a reír—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?</p><p>—Te gusta hacerme sufrir, ¿eh? No importa. Me gusta rogar, sobre todo a gruñones como tú.</p><p>Sakusa bufó. Al menos todo ya estaba claro.</p><p>Cortaron el abrazo. Ahora sí, era hora de despedirse.</p><p>—Adiós, Omi-kun. Ve con cuidado —Atsumu le besó la mejilla y se dio media vuelta, sin más, emprendiendo el paso hacia la dirección que debía tomar—. ¡Luego te enviaré el mensaje de las buenas noches! —añadió.</p><p>Sakusa quedó quieto, por más tiempo del que quiso. Sus piernas no le respondieron, su mejilla le ardió, y sus labios actuaron de forma rara, curvándose sin que él pudiera impedirlo. ¿Debía preocuparse de las reacciones de su cuerpo? Quizá no, y eso era lo peor.</p><p>Las citas no terminaron allí. Sakusa invitó a Atsumu a cenar en retribución. Luego, fueron al cine juntos. Fueron de compras. Atsumu intentó enseñarle a tocar guitarra y al ver el estado en que quedaron las puntas de sus dedos, Sakusa se retractó; el dolor no valía la pena. Mejor se decantó por el piano, solo pudiendo tocar con una mano; al final se rindió.</p><p>Sakusa comenzó a olvidar cómo se sentía tener noches aburridas y solitarias en su vida. Hasta que el periodo de exámenes arribó.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Atsumu: ¿Estás libre esta noche?</p><p>Sakusa suspiró haciendo un lado su cuaderno de apuntes para responder el mensaje.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Sakusa: Lo siento. Tengo que estudiar para un examen de cálculo.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Atsumu: ohhh, el curso que más odias.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Sakusa: ese mismo.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Atsumu: ¿puedo ir? No estorbaré. Solo iré a hacerte compañía y a llevarte unos onigiris recién preparados por Samu.</p><p>Tentador.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Sakusa: Puedes.</p><p>En menos de treinta minutos, Atsumu se encontraba en su departamento, ambos sentados sobre la alfombra de su habitación con la espalda recostada en uno de los laterales de la cama, un táper de onigiris ya vacío interpuesto entre ellos.</p><p>Tal como lo había prometido, Atsumu estuvo con su celular, sin interrumpir la concentración que Sakusa disponía en sus apuntes. De ese celular se estaban reproduciendo las nuevas canciones de los Black Jackals. Un ambiente propicio, pero no era suficiente. Sakusa aún estaba lidiando con los temas de ese bendito curso como para dejarse envolver por la música.</p><p>—Omi-kun.</p><p>—¿Si?</p><p>Nada más. Sakusa elevó su mirada ante el silencio. Atsumu se metió por debajo del cuaderno de apuntes que Sakusa sostenía, y quedó sentado entre sus piernas, con su espalda apoyada en el pecho contrario y su cabeza recostada en la curvatura del hombro y cuello.</p><p>—¿Te incomodo? —preguntó Atsumu, elevando su barbilla para poder verlo a los ojos. La voz no le salió de la garganta, así que Sakusa atinó a negar con la cabeza—. Genial.</p><p>Vaya.</p><p>¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tener la calidez y aroma de Atsumu a disposición hizo que los dedos de Sakusa se destensaran sobre el cuaderno que sostenía, y que la frustración comenzara a disiparse en su mente?</p><p>—¿Necesitas ayuda? —dijo Atsumu.</p><p>Oh. Eso sí que era nuevo.</p><p>—¿Tú me vas a ayudar? —dijo Sakusa arqueando la ceja. Atsumu le tiró un codazo suave en el abdomen mientras pronunciaba un “Omiiii”—. Bueno, bueno. Adelante entonces.</p><p>—Aunque no lo creas, se me daban bien los estudios.</p><p>—Ajá.</p><p>Lo que Sakusa pensó que era una broma, resultó ser una declaración seria. Le sorprendió saber que Atsumu en realidad era hábil para el aspecto académico. ¿No que era del tipo relajado? Quizá, Sakusa había sido de mente cerrada al pensar eso. Quizá ser relajado no equivalía a no ser inteligente, sino a ponerse creativo para buscar maneras de aprobar sin freírse mucho el cerebro y desgastar energías en el proceso.</p><p>Fuera de la broma que Osamu pudiera haber hecho, “me sorprende que tu inteligencia alcanzara para que sobrevivieras el semestre”, en realidad se imaginaba a Atsumu no siendo solo el individuo que atraía miradas por su atractivo magnético, sino también por ser el chico que obtenía buenas notas sin haber participado en la clase ni una sola vez.</p><p>El tipo de estudiante que Sakusa solía detestar de su salón de clase, pero si se trataba de Atsumu estaría dispuesto a soportarlo. Ambos en el mismo salón, ¿eh? De ser el caso, Atsumu le enviaría mensajes cursis “te ves adorable, Omi. Me da ganas de comerte a besitos, muchos, muchos besitos” solo para hacerlo sonrojarse en media clase; entonces Sakusa se vengaría y le enviaría un “¿no preferirías comerte algo mucho más grande? Que llene tu boca y te llegue hasta la úvula”. Atsumu soltaría un “¡Omi-kun!” accidental. Al final, el profesor les llamaría la atención a ambos y los sacaría del salón. Pero no reprobarían el curso porque ambos se las ingeniarían.</p><p>Sakusa sonrió.</p><p>Sus ojos se abrieron cuando miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta: traía su barbilla apoyada en el hombro de Atsumu y su brazo libre le rodeaba la cintura, la mano izquierda de Atsumu apoyada sobre la suya, dedos a punto de entrelazarse. ¿En qué momento?</p><p>Ya era muy tarde para interrumpir ese contacto físico. Y tampoco quería cortarlo. Se sentía bien. Además, Atsumu también se lo estaba tomando como si fuera algo natural. No había riesgo de que se burlara de él. Perfecto. Debía aprovechar.</p><p>Aspiró el aroma del cuello contrario y se fascinó al ver cómo Atsumu se apretaba más a su cuerpo, en busca de más contacto. Sakusa dejó un besito allí; Atsumu acarició sus nudillos con su pulgar y ladeó su cabeza para permitir mayor acceso. Estuvieron entre caricias perezosas hasta que la sesión de estudio concluyó.</p><p>Cada quién se distrajo con su celular; sin embargo, aún permanecieron así, cerquita.</p><p>—Acabo de aceptar un trato para dar un concierto —le contó Atsumu, acercando la pantalla para que Sakusa pudiera ver—. Será en dos semanas. ¿No es genial?</p><p>—¿Dos semanas? —Sakusa arqueó la ceja. Demasiado pronto. Atsumu asintió emocionado. Según Sakusa recordaba, los Adlers solo aceptaban un trato para un concierto con por lo menos tres meses de anticipación para que pudieran hacer los arreglos pertinentes—. ¿Ya tienen la selección de canciones que tocarán? ¿Acordaron a qué hora harán la prueba de sonido? ¿Eligieron su vestimenta? ¿Vieron la condición del lugar? ¿Difundieron la publicidad del evento?</p><p>—No es nada oficial, Omi —Atsumu se echó una carcajada—. Solo improvisamos, nos valemos de la publicidad y prestigio del local. Y no es como si alguien fuera exclusivamente a escucharnos tocar.</p><p>Yo fui dos veces a sus conciertos exclusivamente a escucharlos tocar.</p><p>Sakusa frunció el ceño. Estaban desperdiciando todo su potencial por escudarse con la excusa de que “solo improvisaban”. Entendía que no fuera un evento de gran alcance —según había leído, sería en un bar—, pero para que su música relajara al mayor número de personas posibles, esta debía en primer lugar llegar a oídos de tales personas, y eso era a través de hacerse conocer.</p><p>Sakusa estaba seguro de que fuera por su música o por su aspecto físico, Atsumu debía tener bastantes fanáticos. Pero, ¿cómo esperar que sus fanáticos fueran a apoyarlo si Atsumu no hacía nada para hacerles saber cuáles eran sus planes o en dónde sería su próximo concierto? </p><p>Si la música solo fuera un pasatiempo de Atsumu, Sakusa lo dejaría pasar. Pero no era el caso. </p><p>—Dijiste que te dedicarías a la música. Para que te tomen en serio, sobre todo tu familia, tú debes ser el primero que se lo tome en serio, ¿sabes?</p><p>Atsumu abrió los ojos. Luego, sus labios se arrugaron en un puchero.</p><p>—Omi, pero…</p><p>—No, no digas nada. Yo te ayudaré.</p><p>Había mucho qué hacer al respecto en tan poco tiempo. No importaba. Acababa de llegar su turno de ser de ayuda.</p><p>Él se encargó de atender los asuntos con los dueños del local para ver el escenario en el que tocarían, para arreglar el horario de la prueba de sonido, para discutir un aumento o adelanto del pago, entre otros asuntos. De manera paralela, Atsumu y sus compañeros de banda acordaban la lista de canciones que tocarían, acordaban su vestimenta y difundían el evento por las redes sociales.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Atsumu: (foto adjunta)</p><p>&gt;&gt;Atsumu: ¿feliz?</p><p>Se podía apreciar en la foto adjunta un letrero grande en la puerta de Onigiri Miya que anunciaba el concierto de los Jackals que se daría el próximo viernes. </p><p> &gt;&gt;Atsumu: ¿no estamos exagerando? </p><p>&gt;&gt;Sakusa: me lo agradecerás luego.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Atsumu: (audio adjunto)</p><p>Sakusa lo reprodujo. “Mucha suerte lidiando con la basura de los Jackals. Yo lo hacía antes; ahora te toca sufrir a ti”; ese había sido Osamu. “¡Samu!”. El audio concluyó allí. Sakusa rio. No necesitaba esa advertencia; ya se había hecho una idea de lo desastroso que sería ser manager de esa banda. No era como si fuera a ser su manager permanente, así que no haría daño tener la experiencia.</p><p> &gt;&gt;Atsumu: ¿ves? No te tienes que tomar tantas molestias :(</p><p>&gt;&gt;Sakusa: no hay problema. De verdad quiero ayudar a tu banda. Se lo merecen.</p><p>No recibió una respuesta inmediata. Solo a los cinco minutos:</p><p> &gt;&gt;Atsumu: no sabía que era posible enamorarme más de ti.</p><p>Sakusa abrió los ojos. Apagó la pantalla de su celular. Y se reprimió las ganas de mostrar sus verdaderas reacciones, pues aún estaba en la oficina del dueño del bar. Maldición, Atsumu.</p><p>¿El resultado de su organización? Pues, un bar lleno de adultos ebrios y adultos jóvenes fanáticos de la banda, los Jackals presentándose a tiempo. Muchas Ovaciones. Se convirtieron en tendencia en Twitter. Sakusa se encargó de grabar.</p><p>—Esta última canción la cantaré yo  —dijo Atsumu. Sakusa se enderezó en la esquina en la que estaba parado. Su corazón se aceleró. Atsumu sonrió y su mirada se paseó por el público—. Se la quiero dedicar a alguien especial: al mánager provisional de la banda, que nos ha ayudado con la organización de este evento —sus ojos dieron con los de Sakusa, quien olvidó cómo respirar. Atsumu le guiñó el ojo—. ¿Acaso no se merece un fuerte aplauso?</p><p>Los aplausos reventaron, algunas personas voltearon a verlo tras descifrar a qué punto del lugar la mirada de Atsumu estaba siendo dirigida; sin embargo, Sakusa era ajeno a todo ello. Su mirada solo estaba fija en Atsumu, en ese rostro. Y entonces, Atsumu empezó a cantar, sin cortar el contacto visual.</p><p>Al término del concierto, Sakusa se apresuró a ir a la habitación en la que estaba la banda. En el camino, se encontró con que Bokuto se dirigía al baño y Hinata le estaba dando su autógrafo a algunos meseros del bar que lo habían seguido hasta allí atrás. </p><p>Atsumu fue el único al que encontró en aquella habitación, de espaldas a la puerta. Sakusa sonrió, se acercó, procurando no hacer ruido, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le susurró en el oído:</p><p>—¿Me das un autógrafo tuyo?</p><p>Atsumu pegó un respingo, pero giró de inmediato. Sus ojos se le abrieron y le comenzaron a brillar; sin más, se lanzó a abrazarlo. Sakusa esta vez pudo recibirlo en brazos, simplemente dejándolo ser.</p><p>—¡Omi! ¡Salió fantástico!</p><p>—Mmm… —Sakusa enlazó sus brazos por esa cintura. </p><p>—No esperé tantas personas. ¿Y qué tal te pareció la última canción?</p><p>Sakusa apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de Atsumu, fijando su mirada en algún punto de la pared blanca que tenía enfrente.</p><p>—Fue vergonzoso —pronunció.</p><p>—Oh… —el cuerpo de Atsumu se tensó en sus brazos. Incluso, aunque no estaba a su vista, pudo sentir cómo la sonrisa en esos labios se borró.</p><p>No creía lo que por Atsumu estaba dispuesto a decir:</p><p>—Gracias por dedicarme la canción —susurró.</p><p>—¿Eh?</p><p>Sakusa sonrió.</p><p>—Gracias. Fue un bonito detalle —guio su boca hacia la cabeza de Atsumu e hizo lo que tanto había querido hacer desde que lo tuvo frente a él por primera vez: besó su cabello, disfrutando la suave textura de los mechones y el deliciosos aroma que desprendía de allí.</p><p>Atsumu se tensó por un segundo, pero después, se derritió entre susbrazos y comenzó a ronronear, o algo así. Sakusa sonrió.</p><p>Tras algunos segundos, sus cuerpos fueron separándose hasta que quedaron uno frente al otro, Sakusa pudiendo admirar de primera mano aquella sonrisa resplandeciente y de seguro, Atsumu pudiendo admirar lo rojo que estaba su rostro. </p><p>Tan cerca, tan cerca. Los ojos de Sakusa se desviaron hasta esos labios, los de Atsumu se enfocaron en los de Sakusa. Hubo un acuerdo mudo. Sus rostros se acercaron, sus labios se unieron, las manos de Atsumu se enlazaron por su cuello y las manos de Sakusa sostuvieron gentilmente esa cintura.</p><p>El beso más dulce de todos.</p><p>—Omi, sé el mánager de mi banda —dijo Atsumu, apenas separaron sus labios.</p><p>Sakusa abrió los ojos. Aquella calidez que solo Atsumu era capaz de transmitirle comenzó a expandirse en su pecho. ¿Por qué no? Ya le había contado todos sus temores a Atsumu, y viceversa. Había una base de confianza entre ambos. Sin embargo, si él tenía la oportunidad de regresar a hacer algo que le gustó tanto, Atsumu también debería tener la oportunidad de experimentar lo que tanto ansiaba:</p><p>—Solo si estudias conmigo —respondió Sakusa.</p><p>Atsumu parpadeó, sus cejas se elevaron un poco, pero tras segundos de silencio, una sonrisa se fue dibujando en sus labios y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.</p><p>—Trato hecho.</p><p>Sakusa asintió, complacido.</p><p>—Trato hecho.</p>
<hr/><p>5 años después</p><p>—¿Puedes creerlo, Omi? —dijo Atsumu, con sus manos enlazadas por el cuello de Sakusa, no queriéndolo dejar ir por más que este tenía que reunirse con los organizadores de aquel concierto—. ¡Nos graduaremos juntos!</p><p>Justo esa noche, la universidad había decidido enviarles su registro de notas finales del último semestre. Por insistencia de Atsumu, Sakusa también revisó sus notas. Ambos habían aprobado. Súper. Pero no era el momento. ¡Los Black Jackals debían presentarse en menos de cinco minutos!</p><p>—¿Por qué tan feliz? Después tendremos que trabajar en nuestra tesis —dijo Sakusa cubriendo con su mano los labios de Atsumu para evitar que lo besara o siguiera hablando, lo que sea que fuera hacer. Sintió los labios de Atsumu arrugarse contra su palma—, pero antes de pensar eso, tienes que salir a dar lo mejor de ti. No te olvides en qué lugar estamos: Osaka.</p><p>Atsumu abrió los ojos y desvió la mirada, avergonzado. La primera vez que tocaron en una ciudad distinta a Tokio, Atsumu saludó con un “¡Es un placer estar en Tokio!” cuando, de hecho, estaban en Miyagi. Sakusa no permitiría que algo así volviera a suceder. </p><p>Sakusa aprovechó para liberar su boca, y tras darle una palmadita en su hombro, le fue fácil librarse de ese abrazo.</p><p>Uno de los organizadores del evento ingresó y le indicó que ya era momento de que los Jackals salieran al escenario. Sakusa indicó que saldrían de inmediato. De esa manera, acompañó a la banda a cruzar el pasillo hasta llegar a la parte trasera del gran escenario, desde donde se podía escuchar las voces del público.</p><p>—Teloneros de los Burnout Syndromes, ¿eh? —dijo Atsumu, colgándose la correa de la guitarra en el cuello. Sonrió—. Todo esto es gracias a ti, Omi.</p><p>Sakusa elevó la barbilla.</p><p>—Pues, sí. Es gracias a mí.</p><p>Atsumu soltó una risita y se acercó hasta quedar a unos pasitos de Sakusa.</p><p>—¿Me das un besito?</p><p>Sakusa rodó los ojos. No había tiempo para negarse, que Atsumu rogara por ello hasta que lo consiguiera, así que se salió de sus protocolos y cortó la distancia para darle un pico.</p><p>—¿Otro? —pidió Atsumu, arrugando sus labios, como un cachorrito rogando las atenciones de su dueño. Sakusa suspiró y volvió a acercarse, esta vez para unir sus labios de manera más prolongada, succionando su labio superior y mordiendo su labio inferior cuando se separaron. Atsumu ronroneó y se relamió—. ¿Podemos ir a comer algo después?</p><p>—Sube al escenario. Se deben cumplir los horarios —exigió Sakusa.</p><p>Atsumu soltó una risita y alzó sus manos en señal de paz. Luego, cortó la distancia y le besó la frente, justo encima de sus lunares. Sakusa lo dejó ser y más bien, sonrió a sus anchas; aquello se convirtió en su ritual de antesala al concierto.</p><p>—Deséenos suerte, Omi-san —dijo Hinata.</p><p>—¡Hey, hey, hey! —dijo Bokuto.</p><p>Tanto había estado concentrado en Atsumu, que Sakusa acababa de acordarse que ellos dos también estaban bajo su cargo. Cierto.</p><p>—Suerte. Ahora vayan.</p><p>Los tres integrantes se adentraron al escenario y los aplausos se dejaron escuchar. Las personas estaban allí principalmente para escuchar a los Burnout Syndromes, pero los Black Jackals ahora tenían un mayor alcance, por lo que el hecho de que fueran los teloneros era un beneficio agregado del concierto, como muchos habían tuiteado.</p><p>—Somos los Black Jackals y los acompañaremos durante estos primeros veinte minutos —dijo Atsumu por el micrófono. </p><p>El subidón de fama no había sido lo único en suceder esos cinco años, sino el cambio de vocalista. Hinata quiso enfocarse solo en tocar el piano y dar todo de sí en ese único aspecto, indicando que Atsumu tenía un mejor desenvolvimiento en el escenario. Todos accedieron. Desde entonces, Atsumu ocupaba el rol de vocalista.</p><p>Sakusa ya no tenía que estar buscando por cada rincón canciones que fueran cantadas por Atsumu. Ahora tenía tanto material; 98 canciones en su lista de reproducción para ser más exactos.</p><p>—La primera canción se la quiero dedicar al amor de mi vida, a mi Omi-Omi —dijo Atsumu.</p><p>Sakusa abrió los ojos. Ah, cierto. Esa era una de las consecuencias de permitir que Atsumu fuera el vocalista: que siempre estuviera dedicándole las canciones a diestra y siniestra; por lo general, siempre le pedía permiso.</p><p>—No te di permiso... —murmuró Sakusa, desde su lado del lugar. Sin embargo, la sonrisa en sus labios expresaba lo contrario. Negó con la cabeza. No lo regañaría. O quizá sí.</p><p>Siempre estaría agradecido con Komori por haberle comprado el saludo de Atsumu, pero nunca se lo diría.</p><p>Lo mejor que le pasó en la vida.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>